What Lies Beneath
by Alliecat29
Summary: Maria moved to Cincinnati, not willingly either. She meets Black Veil Brides before they became a huge band, and her friend Jordan has the same problem as her with Jennifer. Aside from an abusive step-dad and a stalker-esque father, how can she manage to keep from drowning in it all?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: My first Andy Six fanfic!So, yeah pretty simple storyline, should be easy to follow, and i have a co-writer on this one! :) she is paranorama-alchemy so there's that to much on, oh and i might not continue my other story, because like actual books, or authors sometimes do,its just not there anymore, so yeah sorry. but anyways hope you enjoy, r&r!)

_What Lies Beneath: Chapter 1_

_**Maria**_

The snow looked like the most interesting thing passing my window. "Maria, stop being a drama queen, you'll make friends!" John, my step-dad said. Thing is, I'm a freaking social outcast, no one wants to be friends with me, I'm a freak.

"The difference between you and me John is that I can't even imagine myself being a cheerleader." I grumbled. See, my "parents" were real estate agents. They move wherever their work takes them. We lived in Colorado for eighteen years, until my senior year.

But now, we moved to Ohio. The snowy and lonesome state, where no one wants to be friends with a freak like me. My hair was jet black, my eyes bright blue, and I had a nose ring. Mom hates it, but John tries to get me to warm up to him, just by getting me what I want.

His sigh brought me out of my revere and we pulled up to schmancy house. "Dammit! Can't we live in a normal house?" I cried getting out. It had roughly, two stories. It looked brand new and pissed me off. I liked vintage, old houses. I don't like new things, at all.

New houses, apartments, cars, etc, etc. I grumbled to myself and rummaged through the boxes in the already parked moving van. I felt eyes on my back. I turned to see a small looking girl with crazy hot pink hair and black and blonde mixed somewhere in her hair. She smiled charmingly and ran away, to catch up to a group in all black.

Literally, they all wore black, and had black hair. I sighed, and got a box and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Slipping off I took the room in the basement. It was bigger than my room in Denver, I'll give it that. I dropped the box and looked around. This would be my home, why not try and fix it up a little.

"Mom?" I called, coming upstairs. "Yes, sweetie?" she asked from the kitchen. "You think I could paint my room?" I asked. "Depends on which colors." she said warily. I smiled. "Just a stripe pattern of dark blue and black." "Like, big, thick stripes?" she questioned. I nodded. She shrugged. "I guess, but if your grades fall, we're painting it back to white." I groaned. "Sure, whatever." and walked away.

See, I wanted to become an actress. Just a dream I've clung to since I was fourteen. But my "parents" wanted me to become a doctor so they can mooch off of me. So, naturally, they wanted me to get good grades. Whatever made them happy in the end I guess.

I hopped up on the van, grabbed another box and dropped it in my room again. This pattern continued for an hour or so until I was sure that all my things were in my room. "Come on Maria! Were going paint shopping!" John called as I started filling my dresser. Sighing I went upstairs and fell in the back seat of his large hummer.

I missed my old jeep.

* * *

I stood there; looking at the two blues mom had told me to choose from. One was neon blue, and the other was a dark blue that still had a glow to it. "I like the neon." she kept saying. "It's not your room." I hissed at her finally. She glared at me and walked away, looking for red to her room.

The house we lived in, it didn't have a theme for it, overall. Mom had her room with John, I had mine, and the kitchen and living room had the same bland beige color. I sighed and leaned against the isle rack. "Having trouble choosing?" the girl from across the street asked. I looked up at her grinning. "Not really, just deciding whether I wanna please my mom or not." she giggled.

"Well, I suggest whatever pleases you." she said. I smiled at her. "Thanks, helps." I put the neon on a random rack. "I'm Jordan." she said, holding out her hand. I took it warmly. "Maria." "Well, Maria, you need blue and black right?" I nodded. "Hold on one sec." she said and pranced away.

I waited patiently. She came back with two large paint cans. "Here you go." I took them, they were perfect. The blue was the perfect shade. The black, well, it's black, and I loved it. "Thanks, a lot." I said, smiling. I walked over to John and mom, placing the cans in the cart.

"So, do I pay you, or who?" I asked her. She shook her head. "It's all on me, don't worry about it." I smiled, "thanks. Again." she grinned, "so are you going to Glen Este High?" I nodded. "unfortunately." she smiled. "Not really, me and a couple of my friends go there. You could chill with us, y'know, until we graduate."

I shrugged. It seemed kinda rude to me. She rolled her eyes. "Gimme your phone." I raised an eyebrow but obliged. She pressed a couple buttons, tapped the touch screen a couple times, and gave it back, "Take a picture." I nodded and she fluffed up her hair, I pressed the small camera icon, and took the picture.

"There, now you have me on your phone, call or text I don't really care." she smiled. I nodded. "Maria!" mom called. I groaned. "I'll text you. Later." I said. She nodded. "Later."

I walked up to mom. "Yes?" "Who was that?" she asked. "Jordan." I answered, getting defensive. Holy hell, I've only know her for a couple of minutes and I'm already getting defensive. She sighed and we finished paint shopping. I spent most of the time in the electronics section. Wal-Mart is amazing sometimes.

We decided to paint tomorrow after school, being that it's eight o' clock at night, and I was pretty much dead on my feet, I showered quickly and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was rough, I got up slowly, combed through my hair, put in my nose ring, and got dressed in some gray skinny jeans and a black tank top, I pulled my back hoodie over my head, brushed my teeth and left, saying goodbye to John.

My Nike dunks were deciding to be bitches this morning and they kept slipping off my feet. I groaned, stopped five feet in front of the school, and pulled up my socks that were slipping, and tightened the laces.

I got up again, shouldered my bag and kept walking. The school was fairly large; I found my way to the office. "May I help you?" the lady asked, her tag read: Taylor Underwood.

Thinking nothing of it I replied with, "Um yeah, my parents registered me before we moved, I should have a schedule here under Maria Mendez." the lady smiled and looked through a filer before handing me a schedule and planner. "Welcome Ms. Mendez." I raised an eyebrow at the name. _"Whatever makes this lady happy."_ I thought. I mumbled a small, "thanks." and left.

"Room 107." I mumbled to myself, wandering down a hallway. That was home room. A small hand slapped my shoulder. "Ow!" I hissed. Jordan looked mad, but not seriously, like it was a big joke. She pouted. "You didn't text Me." she tried to hide the giggle at the end. I laughed, "Sorry my phone got confiscated because I didn't sleep until ten." which was true.

She pouted. "You dumbass!" I laughed aloud. She snatched my schedule. "Dude, same classes as me! Oh, wait, spoke too soon, you have art with Andy. That'll be fun." she laughed. I rolled my eyes, whoever that was. I followed her to homeroom. It was Ms. Baughman. She looked, eh, like an I don't care teacher. I didn't pay attention half of the class, until I heard my name called.

I popped my head up. Jordan smiled mischievously. "Would you like to share a little bit with about yourself?" she asked. Why can't you just shoot me? "Do I have to stand?" I asked lazily. She smiled and shook her head. I thought for a bit, "im not very interesting, besides I like painting and theater."

The teacher nodded and went back to the board. Jordan sniggered and elbowed me. "look." she whispered, the teacher was writing a rap about me, onto the board. My eyes widened slowly, holy shit. I am not singing this. I wouldn't be able to save my life. "I should've just said no. huh?" I asked Jordan. She nodded.

I slammed my head on my desk. "Now, Kyle would you like to rap this?" she asked. I felt my face flush. "Hell yes!" he shouted, jumping up on a table, his friend was creating a beat box rhythm next to him. I shook with small laughter next to Jordan.

She was laughing so hard, I think she couldn't breathe. Great now, _everyone_ knows me. The class was giggling and chuckling. I felt so embarrassed. My face was recovering when we walked out of class. "Trust me; she did that to everyone on the first day of the year." Jordan giggled. We headed to biology. "Mr. Click?" I asked. She nodded, "trust me, he's almost the same as Mrs. B." she laughed.

I sighed. "Awesome."

* * *

Lunch came quickly. And I really just wanted to sit at an empty table. But Jordan insisted on sitting with her friends. "Trust me, you'll be fine. They're awesome." I groaned, holding my small cup of tater tots, and followed her. "Hey guys. Mind if Maria munches with us?" she asked, sitting next to one with his hair combed over to the side.

I heard some small "no's" and I think three of them shrugged. A really tall boy pulled out the chair next to him. "Maria?" Jordan asked. I didn't realize I zoned out. "Hm?" I asked. I scratched the back of my neck at her disapproving look. "You didn't hear me did you?" I shook my head. "None whatsoever." the guy next me chuckled. She slammed her head on the table.

"okay, going through this _AGAIN,_" I giggled, "Andy," she punched the one's next to me shoulder, "Ashley", she pointed to the one next to her, "Sandra", she pointed to the only girl besides us in the group, "Jake", he raised two fingers in a waving motion, "and Jinxx." he did the same.

I pointed to myself, "Maria." Andy smiled, suppressing a chuckle. Jordan smiled; I went back to the taters.

"Seriously? Those are fattening." Jordan teased. "As Fred says, Tater Hater!" I laughed. "I love Fred!" she crowed. I sniggered. "I kinda do, don't watch his video's much anymore." she grinned and started debating about something with Ashley. Jake, Jinxx, and Sandra were messing with either their phones or their back packs. But Andy, I felt his eyes on me, staring right through me like I wasn't there.

I shifted in my seat, uncomfterble.

* * *

I was walking through the hall, when something splashed my back, getting Jordan wet too. I was more than just a little pissed, and cold. A chick with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing almost all light blue and pink smiled coldly. I dropped my messenger bag and stormed straight over to her.

"What did I do, to deserve that?" I shouted. She glared. "You came here." I was so close to punching her, but Jordan grabbed my arm. "Not here." she hissed. So instead of doing that, I rammed her body into the lockers. I picked up my bag again and walked on to art.

* * *

I was hungry. And tired. I rested my head on my arms as the teacher went over the rules for the project. Something hard slammed into the back of my head. Instead of shouting like I normally would, I picked up the phone, and snapped the flip phone in half. Andy grabbed a half, and made a perfect trash can basket.

I high fived him and didn't even come close to making a basket with my half, if you count the teacher's ankle. The girl who threw the phone at me gaped. "Ms. Carter! They broke my phone." she complained. I chuckled; she didn't even have an argument.

"And why, pray tell, would she have your phone Jennifer?" she asked. "I don't know, I didn't have it in lunch, I assume she stole it." "That's a lie, in and of itself, the only time I even came close to her was when I rammed her in the-" Andy covered my mouth.

The teacher, folded her arms, "you rammed her into what Ms. Mendez?" I sighed in defeat, and slammed my head on the desk. "Detention?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a slip. "I will be telling your parents also Mr. Biersack." he sighed and nodded.

I felt guilty, more than guilty; I managed to get us both detentions. He slugged my shoulder. I think deserved it. He chuckled and rested his head on his arms, next to mine.

We walked into the library with Ashley, Jordan, Jinxx, Jake and Sandra. We all planted our stuff on the table and I started my homework. "Really dude?" Jordan asked. I nodded. "Either that or I get sent to military school." she winced and went back to her ipod.

I finished easily and early, and scrolled through my phone until I texted Jordan she smiled and saved my number. She whipped out the camera feature. I stuck out my tongue and held up a peace sign. She smiled and saved it. I giggled quietly and texted mom that I would be home late.

No reply, probably in a meeting. Then john texted me, "_what did you do? I got call saying you got detention."_

I replied: "nothing, some chick just got smart with me and threw her phone at me, hehe but I broke it. xP"

_"Nice…not really, I'll talk to you when I get home." I winced. Talking either resulted in violence, or yelling. Jordan sighed. "30 minutes left." I slammed my head on the table; I'll have one hell of a headache when I get home. _

(A/N: yeah on most of the teachers in here, i just guessed, so, yeah sorry if theyre not the right ones, but this story required_ Alot_ of research in less than the span of two hours, so im going to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra tonight, so can't update unless i stay up really late, which probably i will,...i dunno but anyways,tell me what you think, constructive criticism is allowed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: sorry it took a while to update we've both been quite busy, but I'm writing the third chapter as i'm also writing the author's notes to these ones, so, there's that to munch on, also ya'll need to tell me watcha got for Christmas. :) just sayng, and maybe, in the author's of the next one, i'll say what i got. :/ mebbe. haha anyways, enjoy. parents are quite difficult.)**

* * *

What lies beneath chapter 2

_Jordan_

When I got home from school my dad started yelling at me as soon as I walked inside, not like anything else was new.

"You did all your work?" my dad asked, "no skipping class?"

"No sir," I muttered, throwing my bag down on the floor and then walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Still hanging out with your friends?" he inquired, and your could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Of course, dad," I answered. "I give a crap if you don't like them, but their like me and I need that. Don't like it? Don't talk to me."

"Don't you speak that way to me!" my dad yelled.

"Whatever," I muttered, picking up my dad and walking upstairs. I went into my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

Ever since my mom had died, around two years ago, my dad had treated me like this. I had a feeling these were his true colors coming out, and he just didn't act like this when mom was alive. Now that she wasn't here, he treated me like shit.

But I did the same to him.

I sighed, thinking about mom. She was constantly in my thoughts, I just didn't try to dwell on them. Or when I did, I was home alone. That way I could cry as loud as I wanted to, and my dad didn't hear.

I felt my phone vibrate, snapping my out of my thoughts, and I dug it out of my pocket.

_Wanna hang? _Andy texted me.

_Sure when/where?_

_My house, now, and with everyone. Call the new girl, too. We're going to have band practice too._

_Ok, be there in 10 (:_ I replied. He didn't answer back, so I got off of my floor. I picked up my car keys, then walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" my dad growled.

"Out," I mumbled, "be back whenever."

He rolled his eyes so I walked out of my house, getting into my car. I pulled out of the driveway, backing into Maria's. I got out of the car, walking up to the front door and knocking.

A skinny looking guy answered the door, then frowned when he saw me. I'm guessing he didn't like my black skinny jeans, or my v-neck shirt.

"Is Maria home?" I asked. The man shrugged. "why do you wanna know?"

I looked at him pointedly, "I just wanted to hang out with her." he sighed and called her down.

* * *

**(A/N: like i said, they is difficult. haha. sceuse my improper english. so...REVIEW!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: now i know i didnt give you guys much time to turn in ur xmas present so im also giving you guys this one to alsao post them. and ill post mine nxt chapter. ;) so, heres this chapter to entertein you guys. i know it's like at ten at night here, im staying up kinda late playing with my new present. you didn't think i was gonna give it away did you? ahaha)**

* * *

What Lies Beneath Chapter 3

_Maria_

My parents weren't happy about my detention, so I was dejected to my room. Until about thirty minutes later when John called me down. "What?" I demanded.

He gestured towards the door. I saw Jordan smile at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. I smiled back and didn't address it, I knew it would be pretty embarrassing if I pressed.

"The peoples are having band practice, wanna come?" she asked. I looked at mom pleadingly. She sighed and planted my phone in my hand. "Come home as soon as your done. I mean it." I glomped her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted, then ran out the door.

We plopped in her, rather large car, then drove off, down the block and a couple streets away. She looked at me. "What was that about?" she asked. I sighed. "They want me to become a doctor, and they keep telling me, _your last year is the one that counts the most_," I added a scoff and laugh at the end.

She smiled. "So I take it that they flipped about the detention?" I nodded. She laughed and pulled into a regular looking, vintage house. "I love the look of this house. This is one that I wanted, but no, we had to live in a freaking schmancy ass one." I frowned.

Jordan made a face. "Are you saying our houses suck?" she joked. I shrugged. "Bet your is better than mine." she mumbled something under her breath. "huh?" I asked. She grunted in the same tone, I shook it off and followed her inside and to the basement.

"Hey!" Jake barked from behind the door, making me yelp rather loudly. And everyone laughed at it, I couldn't help but laugh with then.

Andy smiled, "So, how was home?" I didn't answer. I figured he was talking to Jordan. Jinxx poked my temple. "Helloooooo?" he shouted in my ear. "Ow! What the shit dude?" I demanded, laughing. "My bro was talking to you." he said. I rolled my eyes. "thought you were talking to my homegurl, I guess you could say I'm lucky enough to be here."

Jordan nodded, then looked at me. "Homegurl?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. She raised an eyebrow. "What? I didn't tell you I was part Mexican?" a chorus of "Ohhhhh's" responded. I rolled my eyes. "So, we getting this show on the road?" Sandra asked.

Andy nodded and Jinxx and Jake plugged in their guitars. "Jordan, choose the first song." Ashley demanded.

She thought for a bit. "Carolyn." I plopped in a chair, rather close to an amp, and they started. It wasn't loud at all. Until they started Knives and Pens. I smiled at the mesmerizing music and scooted closer to Jordan, who was father away from the loud amp.

* * *

I plopped on Andy's couch, handing Jordan a water, and opening mine. "Sure, don't get the owner of the house a water." Andy joked. I hadn't drunk out of mine yet. Sighing I handed it to him. He took a large gulp and handed it back.

I took a long swig. "You can get STD's by doing that." Andy's mom said blandly. She was nice, funny, caring, everything a mother should be. I smiled, "I'm sure you son doesn't have any Mrs. Biersack, and I swear on my life that I don't have any." she smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Jordan groaned at sixteen and pregnant, and changed it to ABCFamily.

"Yes!" she cheered, seeing that AFV was on. I smiled and we sat up with her. She laughed at the tragically misunderstood ones, and the ones that I would most likely pull off. "Hey, he looks sort of like Joe Jonas."

I pointed out, she laughed even harder at that. I smiled at how drastic her mood had changed. I checked the time. "Shit!" I cursed loudly. "Watch the French!" Andy's mom called. "Sorry! Jordan we gotta go, it's seven." she jumped up, gave everyone hugs bye, and I waved while she dragged me out the door.

"You could've told me!" she yelled as we got in her car. I shrugged. "I just noticed." she sighed, shook her head, smiling, and pulled into my driveway. I hopped out. "Thanks so much! See you tomorrow." I called, opening the door. I ran into someone tough and solid.

I looked up at John and gulped. "Hi…John." I greeted meekly. I looked in the kitchen, mom was downing a shot. Oh, boy. Lovely. His hand wrapped tightly around my upper arm. I winced. He threw me towards the stairs. "Room! Now!" he barked. I didn't try to argue. I flew to the basement and locked the door.

I hid under my bed sheets, bawling. I sighed deeply and texted Jordan. _"how's home?"_ she replied.

"_Wouldn't know, went back to Biersack's._"

"_Lucky."_

"_Eh…. (:"_

I smiled and texted: _"I'll brb."_

"_Kk." _

I heard feet stomping upstairs, all the way up to mom's bedroom. I sighed to myself as I quietly unlocked my door and snuck up to the kitchen, grabbing some cookies and a cup of milk. I went back downstairs and munched on my food. I grabbed my phone.

"_Back (:"_

"_welcome back."_

"_so, how's life while I was gone?"_

We had a conversation like this until about nine-thirty. Then I told her I had to go to bed.

She replied with a _Night. _And I placed my empty cup on my desk, promising myself to bring it up in the morning.

I brushed my teeth and went to bed soon afterwards.

_

* * *

_

My alarm clock woke me up at six-thirty. I groaned, slammed my hand down on it, turning it off, and showered. I dried and straightened my hair, did my make up and slid in my nose ring once more.

I pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans and a gray v-neck. I pulled my black hoodie over my torso once more, grabbed my backpack and went upstairs, bringing the cup from last night with me. Score one for memory.

I bid John another goodbye and slipped on my Nike's at the door, then closed it behind me. I walked to school again but with a rather large, black car following me. I smiled and stopped, waiting for it to pull up next to me.

"Need a ride?" Maria asked. I smiled and nodded, climbing in the passenger seat. She drove to the school and parked somewhat close to the door. "Why are so many spaces empty?" I questioned, getting out with her.

"because, these spot are reserved for us. Us meaning everyone you met yesterday." "Ah." and we waited until four other black cars pulled in next to hers. "okay, why four for," I counted. "five people?" I asked. She looked at me. "Ooooohhhhhh! I get it!" I said loudly. She patted my head. "Smart Mexican." I smiled cheekily and someone picked me up from behind. "Holy shit!" I cried. "Sorry, Jinxx had coffee this morning." Ashley added.

"Kinda late for that, bub." I joked as he put me down. "My Mexican!" Jinxx shouted, glomping me and spinning me in a circle. "This hurts." I mumbled as he put me down again.

"How did it hurt my little friend?" he asked. I sighed. "Just a little sore from gym yesterday." he nodded like he understood. Andy raised an eyebrow but didn't question. My arm probably hand finger shaped bruises on it, but it was nothing new to me.

We all walked to homeroom together as I felt eyes on me. "Why are they staring at me?" I whispered to Jordan. She shrugged. "probably cuz your wearing a sweater in a 90 degree building." I shrugged. "I've worn it in hotter weather, plus humidity." I shouldered my bag and plopped next to her.

Class started quickly and ended just as fast. Then biology, math, gym, and lunch. We all sat in our same spots and Andy and I chatted some, earning a smile from Jordan. I brushed it off and we kept talking in art.

Then another object was throw at my head. I sucked in a deep breath and ignore it. Andy picked it up. It was an ipod. He turned to Jennifer. "This your?" he asked. She nodded and smiled all flirty like. I groaned and dropped my head on my desk as Andy turned back around.

We picked up on our conversation as I stared blankly at my canvas.

'What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed. "I don't know what to fill it with." he smiled and turned towards me. "well, just by what I found out last night and today, you like colorful things. Just look at your jeans, and obviously you like the colors blue and black, but also, purple and white." I smiled at him.

"your super observant Biersack." he smiled and held up his hands. "Just tend to listen Mendez." then he continued. "Also, you love acting and music, so, I would add just a music note or something in a corner and your favorite play or musical in another."

I smiled. "you're a real piece of work." he chuckled and went back to his pencil filled canvas. I leaned back to look at it, when I couldn't get a full view, I leaned back farther, ending up on the floor with a yelp. He sniggered and helped me up.

"You could've just asked to see it." he smiled. I shrugged. "I didn't wanna seem bothersome." he smiled, shaking his head and we went back to our canvases after I peeked at his. I saw a small girl, sitting at a table all alone, tears in her eyes but no one was paying attention to her. She was just listening to her ipod, I could tell because a wire was hanging from her ear, and she only had a picked at sandwich.

I could tell the resemblance to Jordan because it had the same black bow she was wearing in her hair, and the same styled hair. Teased and longer on the bottom than the top.

I kept thinking about it and just drew what I was thinking of, which happened to me a small girl, (ironic I know), but with normal, curly, black hair, and dark eyes, with a nose piercing, looking through books, sweat drops forming at her hairline, tears filling her eyes as her mother watched her form a far corner.

My eye popped open and I felt like I was copying so I asked for a new canvas. I grabbed a pack of charcoal and started doing random strokes up and down the picture, until it was completely filled and I drew random circles and swirls. Then a couple shiny music notes, some drama curtains, and a couple of other things. I sighed dejectedly.

It all seemed too forced, and now I had charcoal all over my hands. The bell rang and we all put up our aprons and turned in our canvases, and I washed my hands before walking out with Andy and meeting up with Jordan at my locker. I sighed. "god! I cant think!" I shouted loudly as I slammed my locker shut. She looked sympathetic. "Come on, put your books away, were heading to the park across the street."

"All of us?" Jinxx asked. She nodded. We all smiled and put our stuff away. It was the last class of the day, no one would miss us. We all walked out, like nothing was wrong, and across the street. No one took the cars, because, A) it would cause attention, and B) our cars were loud, so we would just come back after school.

Me and Jordan plopped on the swings as everyone else took a branch in a tree or sat on the bench. Me and her talked about my problem in art. "well, if it's forced, try a new approach, try," she thought for a bit. "Oh I know! Try drawing what you feel at the moment. Like color code it, from now on you guys would be filling canvases so at least think of something new every night."

I nodded. It didn't seem like a bad idea. I just think of something new almost every night though, it would get old sooner or later. We heard the bell ring and started walking back. God, I knew my parents were gonna kill me when I got home.

* * *

**(A/N: so i know constantly ask for reviews, but i need them, i feed on them. :) anyways there's a good reason for them. haha. so panorama-alchemy's writing the next one:) good luck chica! haha)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

(A/N: i feel like were going fast, but were having fun while doing this. haha. so, heres this chapter, and i like it. haha so...yeah, oh and i got an xbox 360 for xmas :) so happy about it, and i've only had it for a week and i already cleard three of the games i got...i got no life. haha)

* * *

What Lies Beneath Chapter 4

**_Jordan_**

**"Can you two come over after school?" Andy asked Maria and I, while we were walking towards our cars. **

**"I can't," Maria replied, "family stuff."**

**"That's okay," Andy muttered, although I could tell he was little disappointed. I smiled.**

**"I can," I said, "I'll drop Maria off then come over."**

**"See you then," he agreed, getting into his car and pulling out of the school parking lot. Jinxx, Jake, Ashley and Sandra had already left.**

**"Are you sure you can't come?" I asked, getting into my own car. Maria got into the passenger seat, and I started the car, driving out of the parking lot. **

**"I'm positive," she sighed, "my parents are going to have a cow when I get home."**

**"My dad will to," I mumbled, "I just don't give a fuck."**

**Maria laughed, "I can't say that to my parents."**

**"Too bad," I replied, pulling into her driveway, "it works will well."**

**"I'll figure something out," she said, getting out. **

**"Text me later," I replied.**

**"'Kay, bye," she shut the door. I waved to her, then backed out, heading to Andy's.**

**~!~**

**"Hey!" I called, walking into the Biersack's. **

**"Their in his room," Mrs. B told me, from the kitchen. I walked in, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "**

**"Thanks Mrs. B," I replied.**

**"What did I tell you call me?" she asked, mock-glaring at me.**

**"Mom," I smiled at her, "so thank you, mom."**

**"Anytime," she grinned at me.**

**I smiled, then left, heading for Andy's room. I knew this house as well as my own, considering I spent all of my time here. Andy was my best friend, has been since eight grade. He's been there for me through everything, and so has his family. **

**"Hey," I said, walking into his room. **

**Everyone said their "hello's" and I sat on Andy's bed, next to Jake. He smiled at me, and I grinned back.**

**"What's going on?" Ashley asked me.**

**"Don't know," I shrugged, "haven't been home."**

**"That's going to cost you," Andy mumbled, looking at me.**

**"Don't start," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. **

**Everyone went silent, looking at Andy and I. This happened all of the time, Andy was always worrying about me, especially if I was home. **

**"I'm just sayin'," he replied, "don't jump down my throat."**

**"I didn't," I muttered. "Just drop it."**

**"Okay," he sighed, and everyone unfroze.**

**"So is everyone getting ready for homecoming?" Jinxx asked.**

**"As long as no one brings a date," I answered.**

**"Jordan," Ashley replied, "we've had this rule since ninth grade. I'm pretty positive that everyone in this room knows not to bring a date, we go as a group."**

**I nodded, "I'm just making sure. I need to tell Maria though."**

**"Tell her tomorrow and we'll all go shopping on Saturday," Sandra stated. **

**"Okay," I nodded, "guys, how's the tuxes coming?"**

**"Can I just wear skinny's and a nice shirt?" Jinxx inquired, looking hopeful.**

**"If you promise it's a nice shirt, and you wear a suit a prom," I replied, "then sure."**

**"I'm doing that then," Jake said, "I hate suits."**

**"I know," I chuckled.**

**~!~**

**My cell phone started beeping and I pulled it out of my pocket. I had set my alarm for ten at night, so now it was going off.**

**"I'm going to go," I said, getting up from Andy's bed, "night guys."**

**"I'm going too," Jake stated, also getting up. **

**"Night!" everyone called to us, and we walked out of the house. **

**Once we were out, Jake took my hand, pulling me close to him. "Hi," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine.**

**"Hi," I whispered, when we pulled back.**

**Jake and I had been dating for a month now, secretly. No one, not even Andy knows. Jake's wanted to tell them several times, but I didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it, and my dad didn't like Jake, and somehow he would find out if told everyone.**

**"Are we still on for Friday?" he asked.**

**"Of course," I grinned at him. "But now I really gotta go."**

**"Okay," he grinned, "bye babe."**

**"

* * *

**

**(A/N: i love the ending its cute! and *gasp* you didn't figure it out? haha anyways like i said, i like this chapter:) review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: i dunno, this one was written by me and it feels like an emo chapter. hehe. anyways yeah :) good luck trying to keep up. were going fast.)**

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 5_

_Maria_

My mom was the only one home this time when I got home. It was weird because usually it's John then her. "Mom? Something wrong?" I asked, coming into the kitchen.

She sighed. "I got a call from your principle. Said you were absent during your last class." my mind raced, thinking of a liable excuse. Coming up with none, I sighed. Mom looked at me pointedly.

"You never skipped class before. What's changed now?" _"Maybe I just wanted to let go."_ I mentally grumbled, looking away.

"Marialisa!" she barked, using her part Mexican accent. "Fuck." I breathed. She looked at me. "Come here." she pulled me by my hair to the spare bathroom in the hallway. My bag fell of my shoulder. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and she washed my mouth out with soap.

I ended up coughing hackingly afterwards, so hard in fact, that I ended up chucking. She grumbled in Spanish under breath and walked out, calling John. "_Well, there go my plans._" I thought.

I pulled my ponytail out and went down to my room, locking my door. I did what small homework I had and waited till the door opened at about nine to sneak out my window. Yeah, it was a tight fit, being that it was right under the back porch, but I made it and ran around front, hopping the fence.

I ran down the block, I knew Jordan was already asleep, so I didn't wanna bother her. I walked around the neighborhood until I came across a park. Smiling I giggled and ran over, swinging on the swings. I've never felt like such a kid.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I sucked in a sharp breath, making it sound like a gasp, and whirled around, slipping off my feet and falling on my butt on the plastic of the seat.

John didn't look sympathetic at all. He opened the door to his car and I walked slowly in, not wanting to leave. He slammed the door shut behind me and walked around. "I don't understand Maria, we help you best we can, and this is how you repay us. By ditching class and getting detention." he sighed in a frustrated manor.

"I don't want you seeing those friends of yours." he decided finally. I jumped away from him. "You can't do that!" I argued. He looked at me; we were in front of the house now. "I most certainly can! And im also taking away your phone." I shook my head and got out, not caring about how I hurt his feelings, or how I would get hit for this later.

I just didn't care. At all. I stormed down to my room, tears forming at the back of my eyes. I slammed my door shut, forgetting to lock it. Bad idea. John threw it open, fully pissed off now. "Hit me! I dare you!" I challenged. He wasn't taken aback at all. He just swung his arm back and slapped me to the floor.

It stung, but I knew it was coming. He punched me hard in the middle of my back, knowing he had dominance over me, then left. This was minor to some things he had done to me before.

But I didn't feel like going into that now. I slowly got up, tears rolling down my face now, and shut my door, locking it. I fell on my bed. Pulling my phone out of my pocket slowly, I texted Jordan.

"_I wish life was simpler."_

"_I feel ya."_

"_So wyd?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What r u doing?"_

"_Oh! Lying down, u?"_

"_Same."_

"_Nice way to relax huh?"_

"_Yuppers."_

"_Heh. Anyways, Ima go to bed. Nite."_

"_Night homegurl."_

I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep, my stomach grumbling loudly.

(Page Break)

I woke up at six-thirty. Sore as ever. I took a shower, blow dried my hair and instead of straitening it, I left it curly and put it in a half ponytail. I put on my make up and nose ring. I changed into same purple skinnies and a blue spaghetti strap with lace and a black v-neck on top. I pulled on my black high tops and walked out, not saying goodbye to anyone. Grabbing my hoodie off the rack.

I walked across the street to Jordan's and waited by her car. She came out three minutes later looking dumbfounded. "I would drive myself but my car is in Denver." I said, adjusting my hoodie. She smiled. "Just get in." I laughed and walked around the passenger side.

"So what's with the hair?" she asked when we parked, waiting for everyone else. I shrugged. "wanted something different." she smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot, homecoming is well, coming up and our group is inviting you as a part of it Just don't bring a date and we'll go shopping on Saturday."

I nodded. Wondering how I was gonna fit all of this in. "something's on your mind. Spill now." she said getting out. I followed her. "I'll tell you later." she sighed. "Fine." I nodded and Jinxx was playing with the curls of my hair.

"curly…" he cooed. "Yeah, how many cups of coffee did you have?" I asked, whipping my hair away from him. He pouted. "three." he mumbled. I sighed. "of course." "why is your hair so curly?" Andy asked after a moment. I sighed. "I wanted to try something different." "ah." he said, getting his biology book. I did the same and we went to homeroom.

It was fairly boring, she just let us do homework we didn't do last night. I just sat there, doodling on my notebook. Jordan nudged me. I looked at her. She jerked her chin at my used to be blank page, which was now filled with a to-do list at the nearest wal-mart. And some swirls at the corners.

She sniggered under her breath and read it. She burst out laughing at some of the ridiculous things. "Something you'd like to share Jordan?" the teacher asked. She shook her head was still laughing, small giggles escaping her lips.

"dude, I work here. Your gonna get me fired." I sighed and took back the list, scratching out wal-mart and inserting target. She smiled in approval and kept reading. Jinxx snatched the list. 'No, no, no!" I hissed grabbing a spring. he just tore out the page. Damn you smart person.

"this isn't over." I mumbled. He laughed and so did Ashley. "really their not that funny." I mumbled.

Jordan was still giggling. She nodded and croaked, "yes they are." Andy threw a paper ball at me. "Oy!" I hissed, turning around. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Ms, Baughman snatched the list from his hands.

"eek!" I squeaked and hid my face in my arms. She started giggling at the most dull ones. I raised an eyebrow. "really they're not that funny." I objected. Jennifer was reading it over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"I just think they're immature." I scoffed. "of course you would, you're a grown up trapped in a teenagers body." Jordan smiled and Jennifer just gave me a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at her. The bell rang and the teacher gave Andy the list back.

"huh, I didn't think she'd give it back." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "now that you guys have invaded my privacy," I tried snatching the list. "uh-uh. This is mine now." he said, planting it in his back pocket. I raised an eyebrow and snatched it out quickly. "really, if you want to keep something from me, stick it in your pants."

Jordan's eye went wide, just like everyone else's, and we kept walking. Went I sat down, my back hurt like hell. I tried popping it, but I just ended up crouching over. "you okay?" Sandra asked, she was right next to me. I nodded. "peach, just fell off my bed this morning." she didn't object and the teacher walked in.

(Page Break)

Gym was hell, I felt uncomfterble changing in front of everyone, so I changed in the stalls. "Maria?" Jordan asked. "yeah?" I asked, pulling on my hoodie again. "you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" "I dunno, just wondering."

I shrugged it off and came out of the stall in some basketball short and my hoodie covering my top half. "you can't wear a hoodie, and be okay in this gym class." Sandra said dryly. I nodded. "so?" "in other words take it off." Jordan added. I shook my head. "Not happening." Jordan gave me a look of doubt. "do you want us to force it off of you?" she asked. I shook my head slowly.

"Then take it off." Sandra added. I sighed. "there's a reason why I wear it. But I can't tell you guys." I mumbled. Jordan crossed her arms. "try us, we've about heard it all." I raised an eyebrow but, none the less, took off my hoodie. Jordan's hand flew to her mouth. As I thought, yesterday, there were large finger shaped bruises, dark ones too, forming around all up and down my arms. And my back still hurt like hell.

"yeah, put it back on." Sandra said after a long moment. I pulled it on. "let's go. We'll start attracting unwanted attention if we don't head out." Jordan said, looking at the door.

We nodded and followed her.

(Page Break)

I limped my way to the table. "I didn't think my legs could stretch that far." Jordan whimpered. I nodded in agreement. Andy cracked his back on the back of his chair. "Ow, son of a bitch!" he hissed. I nodded and popped my neck. All you could practically hear at our table was us cracking some part of our body.

Then some small innocent girl walked by, she didn't look like a reject, just left out. I watched her walk over to Jennifer's table with a hamburger and some fries. Jennifer didn't like that, so naturally, she took the ketchup and smeared it all over her hair and neck, then took the fries and hamburger and threw it all on her. And another girl knocked her on the floor.

"Poor girl." Jordan mumbled. I sighed and got up. Kneeling over her I ignored Jennifer's glares. "You okay?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed. 'Come on, lets get this shit off of you."

She nodded and I helped her up off of the floor and to the bathroom across the hall. "So, has that happened to you before?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Not regularly, just whenever I bring something to eat that will," she put air quotes up, "Make me fat." I laughed at her analogy and gave her a wet paper towel for her neck.

She took it gladly. I combed my wet fingers through her hair, getting as much ketchup out of it as possible. "Damn, this girl just caked it in there." I grumbled, scratching it out of her scalp. "Ow." she mumbled. "Sorry." Jordan came in. "What the hell are you doing? Wrestling her for her hair?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and showed her, the girl's hair. "oh."

I nodded and continued clawing. She had brown thick hair, a pretty face, and dark green eyes. She was small and didn't deserve to hang out with shit like Jennifer. Jordan took care of the other half of her hair and together we finished in a maximum of at least ten minutes. "Sorry it hurt so much." I apologized when we walked out.

She shook it off. "No big deal, it helped though. Thanks." we smiled. "No problem." and she walked away with that. Jordan slugged me in the arm. "Ow! What the shit?" I screeched. She raised her arms in frustration. "usually we don't help her. We just sit there and look apologetic at her." I slugged her back. "Maybe, just maybe, if you did help her, she would get the message that you all are nice, and not mean looking with the attitude to fit." she sighed. "maybe." and walked away with that.

I sighed and shook my head, and walked outside. The courtyard was nice. A small baseball field, basketball court, and beach volleyball net. But it all looked dead with the snow towering over it. I plopped under a tree, bringing my knees up to my chest. Today just wasn't my day was it?

Someone sat down next to me. "what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling at Andy. he shrugged. "You looked frustrated." I sighed. "like I said yesterday Biersack, super observant." he chuckled. "Like I told you yesterday, I just tend to listen." I laughed. "I guess it's just that, nobody does anything nice for those who get knocked down that pisses me off." he shrugged. "what do you expect us to do? Be superheroes and save the day for them?"

I sighed. "can't really ask you guys to change for me huh?" he shook his head. "not fast anyways." I nodded. "so if I gave you guys time?" he shrugged. 'Maybe." he looked up at me from under his bangs. I smiled and messed with them a little. "Hey! I worked hard on those!" he teased backing away and fixing them.

I laughed and rested my temple on my knees. "ready to go back inside?" he asked. I shook my head. "no." he chuckled and got up. "don't leave me!" I crowed, hanging onto his ankle. He laughed and picked me up by my arm. "Better?" I shrugged. "I guess." he led me to art class and I, again, stared blankly at the canvas.

He sighed. "Give me your hand." I laid my hand in his, palm open. He planted the pencil in it and started sketching on my canvas. I smiled at the, so far, sketch. It was us sitting in the snow at lunch. Except we were talking. The bell rang and I sighed in disappointment, but shrugged it off and turned it in with Andy's as he put up our schmocks. At least, that's what I call them.

I grabbed my bag and we headed to literature. Or as Jordan liked to call it, Shakespeare class. She was waiting for me at my locker. I sighed and got ready to apologize. "I'm sorry." she said. I caught my breath in my throat.

"why? I'm the one who should be. I expect too much out of you guys." I countered. She shrugged. "I'm sorry for hitting you and snapping." I shrugged. "was to be expected." "so, im gonna but in here and say that there's no more tension?" Andy said. We nodded in unison.

He smiled and went back to his locker. I opened mine and shredded papers and books fell out. My jaw dropped at the mess. Jordan growled under her breath. "like our make over?" Jennifer asked, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I glared. "you have one second to run." I dropped my bag in my locker and shut it. "Maria, no. your parents would kill you." Jordan warned.

"they can shove it right now. I don't care." I replied. She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. Jennifer just hardened her gaze. "I'm giving you your second now." she didn't move. So I kicked her feet out from under her and started kicking her until she pulled me down and tried to scratch me. She caught my lip, but nothing more until someone pulled me up. I tried kicking her one last time, catching her jaw.

"come on!" Jordan shouted, throwing my bag at me. I caught it and we ran to literature_. _

(Page Break)

My leg was shaking nervously as the last minutes of the bell came. My lip was bleeding heavily. I just pressed my sleeve to it. I followed Jordan to our lockers. "your gonna be in so much shit." she grumbled. I nodded and started sorting through the shredded papers.

Everything I've ever done for a storyline, song or homework, was done now. I slammed my locker shut hard, probably jamming it, but at the moment I didn't care. I slid to the bottom of it, wanting to cry, but I didn't wanna give Jennifer the pleasure of knowing she had broken me.

"come on." Jordan mumbled, helping me up. I nodded, numb, and we went out to her car. I plopped in her passenger seat with the door still open so I could hear what was going on. "you wanna come over?" Andy asked, looking at me and Jordan. She looked at me. I nodded and felt like bawling, but we all headed over to Andy's.

(Page Break)

"Mom! Home!" Andy called. "in the kitchen." she replied. We all followed him to the kitchen. She was cutting someone's hair. I raised an eyebrow. "yeah, she's a hairdresser. But instead of paying her, you have to clean her house." Jordan said.

Mrs. Biersack nodded. "this girl actually worked hard, so I might as well reward her." Andy raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She mouthed "no." he nodded and grabbed a water.

"we'll be in my room" she nodded and I followed them up to his room. I plopped on the desk chair and still felt numb. "it's fine if you cry. These guys have been through it all." Jordan said to me. I nodded. "bet you guys have." my voice was thick with tears. Sandra handed me a tissue box and I knew I was already crying. But the weird part was, I was okay with doing it in front of these guys. I feel like they've been there before.

* * *

**(A/N: heh. like i told u. anyways panorama-alchemy is writing the next one. sensing a pattern here? haha. so...REVIEW!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: like i said, zooming through this! oh well, we'll get it finished faster, making me happier. probably her too :) haha you could tell this one was written by her, two totally different writing styles omming together! ha! i make it sound so epic!)**

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 6_

_Jordan_

_"_Feel any better?" I asked when Maria stopped crying.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm just really tired now."

"Then go to sleep," I replied, laughing. "Each of us have fallen asleep here way to many times to count."

"I can't," Maria said, "if I did my dad would kill me."

"Would it be because you were sleeping with guys, or is it because he just doesn't want you here at all?" Andy asked.

"Both," Maria answered, "actually I was told not to hang out with you guys any more."

"Did you dad tell you that?" Jake questioned.

Maria nodded, and I sighed. "I'm sorry sis, do you wanna go home?"

"If you don't mind," she replied.

"Nah," I said, getting up, "I have a lot of homework to do anyway."

"Thanks," Maria grinned at me, "bye guys."

"Bye!" they all shouted at us.

I waved then walked out of Andy's room, closing the door behind me. Maria got into the passenger side of the car, and I got in the driver's seat. I pulled out of the driveway, heading to her house.

"Tomorrow we're all going to hang at my house," I said.

"I thought you guys always hung out at Andy's," she replied.

"It's weird," I shook my head, "most of the times, yes. But other times we're at my house. When they have a show we go to Jake's, and we have a sleepover. We don't use anyone else's houses, unless we need too."

"When is their next show?" Maria asked.

"Next Friday," I answered, "and we have to work the merch tables."

"I don't know if I can go," Maria bit her lip.

I pulled into her driveway, "okay, ask. And make sure you're allowed to go dress shopping with us in two days, and that you can go to homecoming."

"I'll ask tonight," she replied, getting out of the car. "Night."

"Night," I called, pulling out of the driveway.

When I parked in mine, I got out of the car, running inside. My dad didn't say anything to me, and I was glad, considering I was busy tonight.

I quickly changed into basketball shorts and tank top, then I heard a tapping on my window. I locked my door, then went over to the window, letting Jake in.

This wasn't the first time he snuck over to my house, and I'm sure this wasn't the last time. The only two people who knew about Jake and I were his parents, so it wasn't that dangerous for him. All he needed to worry about was my dad finding out.

"Hi," Jake whispered.

"Hello," I giggled, pulling him onto my bed. Jake wrapped his arms around me, hugging me against his chest. I turned around so I could lay my head on his chest.

Jake started to kiss me, and I kissed my back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I heard my phone start to vibrate, and I groaned, pulling away.

_What up? _Maria texted me.

_Layin in bed, u?_

_Same_

Jake took my phone from me, texting Maria. _I g2g bye. _Then he turned the phone off, handing it back to me.

"Thank you," I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," he replied, sheepishly. "It's just that I never get to see you, so this time is special."

"I know," I sighed, "I'm really thinking of telling everyone."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening, "what about your dad?"

"I don't care," I muttered, "he can't do much to me. I'm eighteen, if he threatens me then I'll just move out."

"Well I'll make sure he won't find out," Jake replied, "we'll just hide it from him."

"Okay," I smiled, "so tomorrow? When we're all hanging out here, we'll tell them?"

"Yeah," Jake squeezed my hand.

"Alright," I grinned. Jake smiled back at me, then reconnected our lips, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

**(A/N: awwww! i love how cute her endings are! anyways, im writing the next one! wish me luck! :) and plz review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 7_

_Maria_

John wasn't home, I assumed he went out and mom was on the couch, sulking. "where've you been?" she asked. She actually sounded sincere. I looked at her. "I wanna ask you something." she sighed and looked at me. "if it's about homecoming and going with your friends, I would say yes, but," she paused. I nodded.

"John." we both said. I dropped my bag on the floor. "come here." she opened her arms. I hugged her. "I know you don't like him, and I'll try to convince him to let you go, and until then do you wanna go dress shopping?" she asked, smiling down at me.

I looked up at her. She furrowed her eyebrows. "why is your lip red?" I instantly remembered that Jennifer scratched me. "Oh, um…it's along story." she smiled kindly. "if its about that phone call I got about you getting in a fight, I must definitely hear this." she turned on the light and muted the TV.

So, I launched into a story about Jennifer breaking into my locker and shredding every paper I had ever written, and how I provoked her into a fight and how she scratched me. Mom just nodded and I knew she understood. She hugged me gently, with a light squeeze. I knew she couldn't pull off the whole, mean parent thing.

She didn't have the heart for it. "lemme get the first aid kit, ill be right back." and she disappeared with that. Thirty seconds later she came back with it and cleaned my lip. "I still don't like your nose piercing." she pointed out. I laughed. "I know." she made a face and then put a funny feeling gel on it. "okay, now put some of that before you leave tomorrow and you should be fine."

I nodded. "oh, and mom?" she turned to face me. "I have two more questions." she sat back down. "can I go shopping with Sandra and Jordan, and go to their concert next Friday?" I asked. She smiled. "as long as I get to go." I glomped her. "I love you!" she hugged back. "I love you too sweetheart. Now im gonna make some enchiladas, go downstairs and don't come up until I call you." I nodded and went downstairs. "love you mom." I called before shutting my door.

I turned on my stereo, listening to the Mayday Parade CD that my sister gave me as a goodbye present. I listened to only Save Your Heart, before my mom called me up. I paused the music and went upstairs. She gave me a large plate with my favorite Mexican food, and I went back downstairs, a coke can in my hoodie pocket.

I ate while listening to the music, just hoping that John would go away soon. Then someone pounded on my door. I jumped and put my food on my desk. I quietly walked to my door. Peeking through the crack under it, I saw business shoes. Not mom's slippers. "aw, fuck my life." I whispered. And pretended I was asleep.

He pounded again. I tried my best to ignore it and finished my food quickly, rinsing it in my bathroom quietly. The door opened. "Maria!" John demanded. I winced and rested my plate in the sink. "yes,….John?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat.

"I got a call about your, fight today." I winced again. I just knew he was gonna hit me. "It was for a good reason." I mumbled. He growled and pulled me by may hair to face him. "Ow, ow ,ow ,ow ,ow ,ow!" I kept repeating. He growled and threw me on the stairs. "John!" I heard mom bark. "she needs to learn discipline." he argued. "that girl invaded her locker and destroyed her personal belongings." mom countered.

He stomped on my ankle. I couldn't hold the scream in. I felt tears pouring down my face. My mom made a face and pulled him away from me. I limped back into my room, slamming my door behind me. Grabbed my phone texting Jordan.

"_what up?"_ god, I sounded like everything was okay.

"_laying in bed, u?"_

"_Same."_

"_I g2g, bye."_

I made a face at the text, but figured she was going to sleep, so I replied with a _Night._ and I went to go change. I brushed the spicy feeling out of my mouth, turned my stereo down to a dull roar and went to bed. My ankle was throbbing.

* * *

I woke up, my ankle throbbing, but I ignored it and went to shower. Leaving my hair curly again, I decided to slum it today, change into some basketball shorts and went upstairs for some breakfast. "happy Saturday honey." my placed a chocolate chip pancake in front of me. I started eating. I drank half of my glass of milk before asking: "where'd did John go?"

She sighed. "he had to get called in. doesn't matter anyways, I'm going to the neighbor's for the day, and you should be going dress shopping soon." I smiled and finished my food. I hugged her, sneaking a bacon my mouth before going back downstairs for my phone and ipod.

"_hey, wake up!" _I texted Jordan.

"_No, five more minutes."_

"_get your lazy ass up chick!"_

"_fine mom. (:"_

"_be ready soon, im coming over."_

_Actually, can I come over there? Just can't stand my dad right now." _

"_ok, I'll be waiting, just come in."_

"_K."_

I plopped on a chair while watching the small TV in the kitchen. Mom smiled at me and sat down next to me, with some toast and her coffee. I snuck a gulp. "hey! Get your own!" she laughed. "But I don't know how to make it like yours." I complained. She laughed and gave me hers, and went to get another.

I took a large gulp and a loud knock came on the door I smiled and answered it. "You look rather grumpy." I commented. She smiled playfully and took a gulp out of my coffee. I snatched it back. "Get your own." she smiled. "I feel like blah!" I laughed and shut the door.

"so, when is everyone getting here?" I asked. She looked at me, dumbfounded. "It's noon!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "and?" she sighed and fell in a chair. "dude, we ohioians, sleep in till two." I looked at her. "all the good dresses would have been gone by then." she sighed and mom placed a mug in front of her. "well, anyways, everyone would be here by two. I don't want them pissed at you." I groaned.

"I can't wait two hours!" I exclaimed. Mom handed me two Tylenol's. I gave her a "WTF" look. "for your ankle, remember?" she reminded me. "ooooohhhhhh!" I sighed. I drank some coffee first before taking the pills. "you take pills weirdly." I looked at her. "how do you take them?" I asked. She shrugged. "dry." I gaped and shook my head. "no, nope. Not saying anything, it'd be too mean." she laughed and munched on the bacon.

* * *

First came, Sandra, then Andy and Ashley, and then Jinxx and Jake. We all hung out for a bit before leaving for the mall. Andy kept playing with the curls of my hair. "please stop." I sad after a long moment. He looked at me. "I'm ADD when I have coffee." I smiled and shook my head. "you guys make me feel like such an early bird."

"what time did you get up?" Jinxx asked. "noon." Jordan answered for me. I pointed at her. Andy looked at me like I was crazy. "Jesus Christ you ARE an early bird!" I laughed as Jordan parked in front of Macy's.

I looked at her in doubt. "you make me feel like a priss." she shook her head. "we're shopping in DEB which just happens to right across from Macy's." I nodded like I knew what she meant. She rolled her eyes and we all got out of her car. We just found it easier to use hers, being that none of theirs had enough room for all of us.

We walked through Macy's, until we stood in front of DEB. "I fucking hate you Jordan." I sighed. She laughed and dragged me in, towards the dresses. I rummaged through the racks, grumbling under my breath. We found nothing we liked, so we went on to Hot Topic. Hey, they have some pretty kick ass dresses.

She found hers quickly with some net leggings and buckle heels. Mine took a lot more time and patience. "goddamit! Jordan!" I hissed turning to her. She looked long and hard. "hmmmmmmmmmmm….." she looked through the rack once more and pulled out a corset dress. I looked at her. "have you noticed?" I asked her. "noticed what?" I dragged her to the dressing room in the back and slipped it over my head.

"ooooohhhhhh!" it made my boobs pop out and hang over. "I feel like a whore." I mumbled. She sighed, "if you clean Andy's house, his mom will do your hair for prom, and with the proper make up, you would actually look fucking sexy." I sighed. "so I buy it?" she nodded enthusiastically. I sighed and bought it, along with some fishnet stockings we could rip holes in, and I decided I'd wear chucks with them.

Jordan shook her head as she bit into her chicken sandwich. "bitch, if I'm wearing heels, your wearing them with me. I groaned and rested my head on my arms. "and we can't see the dresses why?" Andy asked, trying to peek into my bag. "because we don't want you to." I rested the bag between my knees.

"and your not hungry at all?" Jinxx inquired. I raised my arms. "what the hell? Is this 20 questions?" Jordan smiled mischievously. "is it big?" I looked at her. "yes big and long." she raised an eyebrow. "do I really hafta guess?" I nodded. "okay a candy cane!" she crowed smiling. I laughed. "that's exactly it my friend." and we gave each other a high five.

Andy raised an eyebrow but went back to his food and popped a nugget in his mouth. I shook my head and played Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade in my ears, loudly over the roar of the people in the food court. Jordan tapped my elbow, which resulted in me jerking my head towards her. "by the way, Whore-ish, is where you show a lot of cleavage, as long as you wear a tank top or something black under it. Your okay." she shrugged at the end.

I laughed quietly, "thanks."

* * *

I followed everyone to Jordan's car again with Andy still trying to peek in my bag, his tucked under his arm. I had to give my bag to Jordan so she could put it in hers. I was still listening to my ipod, so he grabbed an earphone and plugged it into his ear.

"what song is this?" he asked. "Save Your Heart." "on repeat?" I nodded.

He pulled out the headphone. "I can't stand repetitive things." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off, putting the whole CD on shuffle. He noticed I was singing a completely different song, so he put the headphone back in. I looked at him. "bipolar." I mumbled smiling. He smiled and rolled his eyes, resorting to his phone for entertainment.

It didn't take long for us to get back to Andy's house, which I started cleaning, hard. I swept the floors thoroughly, then moped, then I did all of the dishes, then the laundry, Not Andy's, no he can do his own. And I cleaned off all the counters, vacuumed, cleaned the carpet, dusted all of the fans, and all the trophies and everything. I wiped the sweat off my brow when I put the stuff away.

"oh. my. god." Jordan said as she came back downstairs. "it's fucking spotless!" Jinxx shouted. I fell on the couch, exhausted. "she worked harder than anyone has." Mrs. B said, handing me a water bottle. I downed half of it. "that's not even clean." I said after a while.

Mrs. B looked at me doubtful. "how much more could you have done?" she demanded. "I could've done your room, the basement, and his room. But im just too tired to do it." I said simply. She sat next to me and started petting my head. "it's okay, you did good." I sighed and looked at the clock. "Jordan?" I asked. She nodded, already knowing what I was going to ask. "let's get your stanky ass home." she laughed. "bye guys." "bye." they chorused. I grabbed my bag, which was by the door, and we went home.

* * *

**(A/N: i can't stand how i do like page breaks in everyother page on word but on here it looks like i do them everyother three paragraphs. :/ rawr.)**


	8. Chapter 8

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 8_

_Jordan_

*Next Day*

I ran across the street to Maria's, then pounded on the door. I was basically jumping up and down in excitement. Today was homecoming.

"Hello," Maria's mom answered the door, smiling at me. She let me in, "she's in her room, downstairs."

"Thank you," I grinned at her, then walked downstairs, going into the basement. Maria was lying on her bed, listening to her iPod. "Hey!" I screamed, jumping onto the bed, next to her.

"What the hell?" she said, sitting up and pulling the headphones out of her ears. "Hi."

"Hey," I waved at her.

"Why are you hyper?" she asked, "how many cups of coffee have you had?"

"None," I grinned, "but today is homecoming and I am very excited."

"I can tell," she got out of bed, "so what are we doing today?"

"Let's see," I thought, "in an hour we're going to Andy's, so you can get your hair done, then I'm going to yell at the guys, then you and Sandra are coming home with me, we'll get in our dresses, do our make-up. By the time that's all done the guys will be at the house."

"Okay, first," Maria said, getting into her closet and closing the doors behind her, "why are you going to yell at the guys?"

"Because they'll procrastinate getting ready for tonight," I answered, "they'll tell me that they only need a hour, but then when they actually go to get ready, they'll take longer. Mostly it's their hair, they like it perfect. And why are in the closet?"

"Because I'm changing," she said, simply. "And next question, why can't we get changed at Andy's?"

"Because Sandra and I have to do our hair and I don't want the guys to see the dresses," I replied.

"Oh," she sighed, getting out of the closet.

"Anymore questions?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

"What happens when a slow song comes on tonight?" Maria asked out of the blue.

I blushed, "normally we partner up."

"Like?" Maria inquired.

"Normally Jake and I dance together, Sandra would dance with one of the guys, and the rest of the guys would find some girls," I answered.

"Oh," Maria replied, "that works."

I laughed, "it normally does, now c'mon." I took her hand, pulling her out of her room and upstairs. We said goodbye to her mom, then we walked out to my car. We both got in, then I pulled out of the driveway, heading for Andy's.

* * *

**(A/N: heh, im writing the next :D review)**


	9. Chapter 9

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 9_

_Maria_

Homecoming was in about, I would say six hours and I was real nervous. When Mrs. B was working on my hair, I heard _LOTS_ of shouting upstairs. I laughed to myself and basically Mrs. B told them to quiet down, or the neighbors would think that Andy and Jordan were a divorced couple fighting for a kid.

It sounded that bad. I cracked laughing when Sandra had to drag her downstairs. She crossed her arms, slightly pouting in mock disappointment. "they won't cooperate." she tried to not laugh at how ridiculous she sounded.

I tried to laugh while keeping still. "guys, don't make her laugh or I'll end up burning either her neck or hair. I froze. "your not serious are you?" she scoffed. "I'm dead fucking serious." "hey! You tell us not to curse!" Jordan objected. Mrs. B smiled at her and went back to my hair.

I felt lots of sharp things being inserted into a star shape on the top of my head. It hurt. And there was lots of "ow's." and "sorry's." Jordan was playing with one of my curls as she did that last part, which was teasing my bangs.

And it hurt wore than the pins. "ow, fuck." I hissed, not right in her face, but when she let it drop, it felt like a thousand pounds were dropped on my bangs. "watch. Your. Mouth." Mrs. B enunciated before getting me a water. I sighed and felt like pulling my hand through my hair, but, alas, I couldn't. "I love your hair." Jordan crowed playing with the extra curls that hung out of the star shaped bun. "I really don't know how you did that." I said to Mrs. B. she smiled charmingly.

"I tend to work miracles to those who work hard." she said. Jordan pushed me behind her as someone came downstairs. "hey mom, do you know where my flat iron is?" Andy asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Under My sink like it always is." he shrugged his shoulders.

"where's Maria?" he asked after a moment. "you can't see her at the moment." Jordan said dryly. If possible, I ducked further behind her. He sighed, chuckled and shook his head, going back upstairs.

I sighed and smiled. "he's so stubborn." "or sneaky." Jordan added. I laughed and sat in the kitchen chair.

* * *

Jordan had her hair, unteased, she didn't like that, and curled and put up into a bun, but just a regular one. And Sandra didn't want her hair done. So we went back to Jordan's house with that, I got in a black tank top and my dress and I messed with the fish net. Creating big holes in them whit Jordan tried getting her heels on. "love?" I asked her. She looked at me. "the buckles." I pointed out. She brushed it off. "I knew _THAT." _I laughed and she unbuckled every one and slipped on the shoes easily.

I smiled and shook my head. "hey." "huh?" she asked me, putting on her eyeliner. "do you have any boots? Like combat boots or something?" she thought for a bit, then went into her closet for a couple minutes and then came out with some combat boots with large heels. Probably making me at least a foot taller.

"Jesus Christ!" I laughed, looking at the heels. She smiled. "like I told you. If I'm wearing heels you are too." I forced on the boots and walked over to her large mirror. "I feel like a whore." "I will slap you. Don't call yourself a whore." Jordan snapped. I sighed, rolled my eyes and grabbed her eyeliner and mascara. She slapped my hand away.

"Ow! What the hell?" I shouted. She looked at me. "I'm doing your make up." I sighed and plopped on her bed. I looked hopeful at Sandra. She held up her hands. "I'm just wearing my glasses. That way she can't do shit." she laughed at the end. "lucky." I laughed.

Jordan, again, rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad, really."

I waited patiently until she was down with her make up to go into her bathroom and sit on the lid of her toilet so she could do mine.

* * *

I swear, if Jordan was secretly a make up magician, I would full on believe her. I loved the way she did my make up. She put on the thin line of eyeliner instead of the thick line I usually do, top liner, I don't usually do that, and some dark eye shadow mixed in with silver. I loved it.

Then mom and Mrs. B came to her house for pictures. I was curious where her dad was, but I just ignored it and we finished the pictures and went back to my house. I was giddy. John was on a business trip to Michigan. Which meant he was gone.

And he wouldn't be back for a month. If I could express how happy I was in words, I would. We ate, went through my mom's perfume collection, most of it was actually good, I like the Ed Hardy one, so I took that one.

"most of these smell like old lady shit." Sandra said dryly. I laughed and gave her the Ed Hardy one. She shrugged and just sprayed some on her wrists. "great now, I'm gonna be smell my wrists for another three hours." I laughed and Jordan took the fancy diamond shaped one. I guess her energy from this morning somehow transferred to me, because right now I'm far too giddy for my own good.

I was hoping in place during the last thirty minutes. Jordan slammed her hands on my shoulder, trying to plant me in place. Fail. Then five minutes before I started feeling funny. Fluttery kinda. I rolled my ankle in place, it twinged a bit, but I could take it.

"butterflies is what they're called." Jordan said, reading my mood way to easily. "eh." I grumbled. She laughed and we left. I kept my phone in my corset ribbons. I really needed somewhere to put it. It was dark and cold. It started snowing again.

I pouted, I kinda liked it, but there were night where I just wanted it to die. I hopped in Jordan's car and we drove over to the school almost too easily. Jordan called them butterflies, I call them moths trying to eat my insides out.

* * *

**(A/N: eh, you know what im gonna say, so why not just save your time and just do it? :D)**


	10. Chapter 10

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 10_

_Jordan_

When we entered the school we met up with the guys, who each liked our dresses. Jake smiled widely at me, making me blush.

"Andy, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him, taking his arm and pulling him away from Maria.

"What's going on?" he inquired.

"Ask her to dance," I smiled at him, "I know she'll say yes."

"What are you talking about?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh please," I scoffed, "I know you like her."

"Who are you talking about!" Andy asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Maria, you idiot," I replied, chuckling. "C'mon, admit it."

"Fine," he mumbled, "I like her."

"Then go ask her to dance," I smiled softly at him.

"What if she says no?" he replied,

"She won't," I stated, "she was nervous on the way over here, and I just have this feeling that she likes you."

"Okay," he sighed, "I will." He turned to go walk away, but he pulled me into a hug, "thanks sis."

"No problem," I kissed his cheek, "now go."

"Bye," he laughed, walking back over to Maria.

I made my way over to Jake, who was standing on the outskirts of our 'group.' He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close to him.

I smiled as I watched Maria and Andy walk into the dance floor, holding hands. Maria was blushing like crazy, but Andy was smiling.

"I knew she'd say yes," I muttered, happy. "Their a cute couple too."

"Yeah," Jake smiled, "so can we dance?"

"Of course," I grinned at him.

Jake led me to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck, then laid my head on his chest.

Jake leaned down, kissing me softly. Every thought I had known about people seeing us went out of my mine and I kissed Jake back, hard.

"Jordan?" I heard someone call me, and I pulled away from Jake to see Andy and Maria staring at Jake and I.

* * *

**(A/N: *gasp* *smiles evilly* wonder what I'll do in the next? well then review.)**


	11. Chapter 11

_What Lies Beneath 11_

_Maria_

I was shocked. I was frozen, but of course Andy wasn't pretty much almost fell trying to keep him away from punching Jake. "no! Andrew Dennis Biersack!" I protested loudly. "Maria please let me go." he looked pleadingly into my eyes.

I shook my head stubbornly. He sighed. "he was kissing her." "and she was kissing back." he seemed to be somewhat thoughtful. I knew she was probably hiding this, so I didn't want stuff like this to happen. "were all going back to my house to talk about this." he said finally. "thank you." I said gratefully, hugging him.

He sighed and hugged me back, "have you gotten taller in one day?" he asked suddenly. I laughed. "maybe…" I drawled. He smiled and I felt my phone drop on the floor. "Dammit." I cursed picking it back up and fixing the battery that popped out. He took it and placed it in his pocket. "there." he said smiling.

I laughed and Jordan looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and she shrugged, going back to her dancing with Jake. I smiled and we went back to dancing, there were about three slow songs in a row, then a very poppy and dancey song came on. "ew." we said in unison, backing away from the dance floor.

Sandra laughed at the notion. I shrugged. I saw Andy's pocket lighting up. I figured it was my phone so I snatched it out of his pocket_. _

_1 new message from: mumma!_

_Be sure to stay warm (: luv ya!_

I smiled and rolled my eyes, planting my phone in Andy's pocket again. We talked, all of us, for over an hour, then someone towered over me, the lights were too dark for me to see who it was. Then, to make matters worse, someone turned on a strobe light. It hurt my eyes. Jinxx was waving his hands back and forth in front of his face.

I smiled at him, though the person just gave me a dirty look. Again, I couldn't tell who it was. The fucking lights made sure of that. "you look like a whore." they growled. "thanks, builds my self-esteem." I said sarcastically. They gave me a sickeningly sweet smiled and dropped their cup, "accidentally", making Jordan's boots and my feet all wet. I showed nothing, no emotions or anger in my eyes.

It had happened before at my old school, so nothing was different here. "I think you dropped something." I said dryly. I looked down at my feet, and clacked the heels together. Making the floor squeak. "are you trying to be Dorothy or something?" they asked in doubt. I shrugged. "do you want me to be. I could call you todo."

The person rolled their eyes, "I think your forgetting who the real dog is." I shook my head. "nah, I'm staring straight at them." I heard some sniggers behind me, I chose to smile at them. The person just rolled their eyes and walked away. I tried stepping backwards, but slipped, being how clumsy I was, and fell on someone. "Jesus Christ. Could you be anymore klutzy?" Andy asked. I smiled up at him.

"it's not a characteristic, just a way of life." I joked. Jordan rolled her eyes. "nice Ms. Klutzy, you gonna fix my boots?" she smiled. I nodded. Andy helped me back to my feet and we walked to the ladies room.

"do you know who that bitch was anyways?" Jordan asked, pulled off a boot. I pulled off the other. "sounded familiar, they were tall and wearing a dress. Any ideas?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "none whatsoever." I sighed and wet another paper towel, getting the sticky substance off of her boot. I looked at the color of the paper towels. "Jordan do you know any liquids that could be a dark, dark brown?" I asked. She looked and seemed thoughtful. "Jack Daniel's I think but that's it…" she trailed off, catching on almost too instantly. We ran back to the gym trying to catch our people's attention.

They came over unwillingly. "what?" Jinxx complained. He was holding one of the schools cups. I snatched it away and looked in it. It looked like coke, I sipped some and it tasted hella bitter. I coughed hackingly and made a face. "yeah it's spiked." Jordan snatched the cup.

"are you straight edge or something?" I nodded. "ah." and she threw the cup away "tell me no one drank some." I croaked. Out of the six we had, five shook their heads. Jinxx looked guilty. "how much did you have?" I asked. "just a tiny sip." he said, smiling. "then that doesn't count." I laughed.

"so, what do we do? Go home early?" I shrugged. "if you wanna, there's probably gonna be a lot more drama later." Jordan rolled her eyes. "there always is. Let's just head back to Biersack's. we've been here for about an hour out of the two we get, were good." I laughed and followed everyone to the parking lot.

* * *

**(A/N: sigh we both were talking about we hate drama and stuff like that. :D anyways do me favor and click the lil link thingy majiger down there! *points to little speech bubble with link next to it!*)**


	12. Chapter 12

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 12_

_Jordan_

When we got back to Andy's we all headed into his bedroom, but Andy took my arm, holding me back.

"We need to talk," his eyes pierced into mine.

I sighed, "fine."

He took my hand, leading me out of his house. We walked to the backyard and I sat down in the grass, not caring if my dress got dirty. Andy sat across from me, frowning.

"How long?" he asked.

"Almost two months," I muttered.

Andy sighed and I could tell he was disappointed in me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged, "I was afraid somehow my dad was going to find out."

"But we're best friends," when Andy looked at me I could see the hurt in his eyes and I instantly felt ten times worse than I already had. I crawled over to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "if it helps no one knew. What happened at the dance wasn't supposed to happen, we were just caught up in the moment."

"Where you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "we were going to tell you all tomorrow."

"I guess we beat you two it," he slightly smiled.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "so are you okay with it?"

"That depends," Andy replied, "is he really good to you?"

"He's amazing to me," I answered, "I can't tell you how much I care about it. We're defiantly falling in love."

"I guess I'm okay with it then," he finally said, looking over at me and grinning.

I hugged Andy tightly, "thank you. And I approve of Maria."

"Huh?" he asked, pulling away from me.

"You two will be dating in no time," I replied, getting up. Andy held out his hands, and I took them, pulling him up.

We walked back into the house, going into Andy's room. I sat down on the floor, next to Jake and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"We're good now," Andy stated, and everyone nodded.

"What time is it?" Maria asked, suddenly.

"Like twelve," I muttered, "are you telling me we have to leave?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "I really should."

"Please," I begged, "Andy, we can sleep over right?"

"Of course," he grinned, "it'll be fun."

I turned back to Maria, "c'mon, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Fine," Maria answered, "we'll stay."

"Yes," I cheered, grinning.

I got up from the floor, going into Andy's closet. I took out basketball shorts, throwing them to Sandra and Maria, then I handed them shirts.

We went into the bathroom, quickly changing. I took Maria's hair out of her bun, seeing as she couldn't sleep with it in, then we went back to the guys.

In the short amount of time that we were gone the guys had spread blankets and pillows everywhere. Jinxx and Ashley had claimed the right side of the floor, but had enough room for Sandra, so Jake and I took the left side. Andy obviously had his bed, and Maria was standing in the middle of the room. I nodded at her and she climbed onto Andy's bed.

"Night all," Jinxx said.

"Night," we all chorused.

I snuggled up next to Jake, then closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: haha i was listening to Good Charlotte while i was reading this. it just made my day better. i love life at the moment :D)**


	13. Chapter 13

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 13_

_Maria_

I didn't fall asleep till about one. I was panicking way to much. I was afraid to know what my mom would think. I shivered. I looked at the clock. 12:45. I buried my face in my pillow. I let out a long deep breathe. Maybe, just maybe, she wont worry. My phone lit up, preventing me from sleep.

_Calling: Mom_

I sighed and snuck away to the bathroom. "hello?" I whispered. "where are, I've been worried sick." "ummm…I'm spending the night at Andy's?" I made it sound like a question. She sighed. "I better not hear about any pregnancies tomorrow." I sniggered. "promise, mom. Love you, night." "Night honey."

I turned off my phone and went back to the dark room. Someone on the floor grabbed my ankle, making me scream. Andy jumped up. "what the hell? I was sound asleep?" he complained. Jordan punched my knee. I buckled and hung onto the desk, my other knee way to close to her ear.

"bitch." she grumbled. I tried freeing my ankle. "Jinxx." I hissed. He smiled and let go. I jumped over everyone and hopped on Andy's bed. "go to sleep please." he whispered, I nodded and well, fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes. I groaned and pulled the black sheets over my head. "nu-uh. Wake up." Jordan commanded, trying to pull off the sheets. I groaned. "rape." she laughed and dragged me out of bed. Literally. "let me go!" I shouted. "Nope, not until you eat!" " I most likely can't go back to sleep now, so you can let me go!" she dropped my feet. Expecting me to run away. When I didn't at first she turned around and I split up to under Andy's covers.

A heavy weight slammed on my back. I groaned under the weight. "get up!" Jinxx shouted. "I know your like a brother to me Jinxx, but get off!" I shouted. "not until you, voluntarily get up." he had a smile in his voice. "I must ask, where's Andy during all of this?" "showering." he answered simply.

"I really shouldn't have asked." I mumbled. "will you get up?" he asked. "if you get off me." the weight was removed. "thank you." I poked my head out from under the covers. Jinxx picked me up way to easily and walked downstairs, sitting me in a chair. "you are a headache." Jordan said dryly. I nodded. "I get that a lot." I felt the back of my head for any tangles or knots. There was a large matted knot under all of my hair. "awesome." I grumbled, munching on the toast.

I wanted to shower and I winced when Jordan tried to brush my hair. "I can at least do _something_ with your hair right?" she wasn't exactly asking for permission. She just went ahead. I didn't mind though. "holy shit! Your hair ate Andy's brush!" she exclaimed.

I laughed as she tried to wiggle it out. "see? It's a monster." I said. "do I really need to break out the soap?" Mrs. B asked. We all shook our heads. She smiled and handed me some coffee. "yay!" I crowed, drinking it fully. "that's weird. It tastes just like moms." "Oh yeah she let me borrow your guy's creamer." I raised an eyebrow but shook my head as Jordan kept trying to return the brush.

"Andy!" she called. He came downstairs, putting his shirt on. "yeah?" he asked. "her hair ate you brush." she said, point to the huge knot in the back of my head. He smiled and just pulled it out. "it-wow." he pulled some small hairs that were sticking out. "damn." he grumbled. I laughed and kept drinking my coffee. "convinced I need to go home now?" Jordan nodded and grabbed her keys. "we'll be back." she called and I followed her to her car.

"mom im home!" I called opening the door. "shower! I know you have a rat's nest in the back of your head!" she laughed from the kitchen. I nodded and went to shower. When I got out I dressed quickly and dried my hair. I didn't do anything with it and spent no time on my make up. I knew we were probably gonna be at eight Andy's or Jordan's house anyways. Jordan was watching TV in the kitchen with mom.

"Maria? Do you know your dad?" Jordan asked. I shook my head. "never knew him why?" mom pointed to the TV. I read the criminal profile. "mom, you had me…? With?" I point to the screen. She held her hands up and turned away.

It read:

_Name: Adam Mendez_

_Age: 34_

_DOB: 11/3/77_

_Hair color: black_

_Eye color: blue _

And it had a description. "what'd he do?" I asked. "rape." Jordan said, I could hear the fear in her voice. I fell on a chair. "tell me he's not here." mom shrugged. "no one knows." I sighed. "this just adds on to everything!" "mom, we'll be at Andy's." she nodded and we left.

I sank in the passenger seat. She parked and looked at me. "I know you feel stressed. Just breathe. Kay? He's probably not even here." I nodded and we went inside. I fell on the couch next to Andy. "what's wrong?" he asked. "damn! Am I that easy to read?" I asked. "Watch your mouth!" Mrs. B called from her room.

He sighed. "yes your that easy to read." I looked at him. "can't tell you then." I tried getting up, but he pulled me back down by my shirt. 'tell me." he persisted. I shook my head stubbornly. "fine then. Your just gonna sit here and watch TV with me until you tell me." he said. "do I get food breaks?" I asked.

He shook his head. "psh, fine then." I said in mock anger. About an hour later my stomach grumbled. He was making me watch the food channel. "cheater." I grumbled. He laughed. "will you tell me?" I shook my head. He chuckled and went back to the TV.

Another hour later, I was famished but I really didn't wanna tell him. "let her eat! Her stomach is annoying me!" Jordan shouted. Andy laughed and shook his head. "Maria! Swallow your pride and tell him!" she then turned on me. "it's my business." I said simply.

"Since I saw it, no it's everyone's now. So tell him." I shook my head. "damn she's stubborn." Jinxx chuckled. "I'm going out!" Mrs. B called. "Kay mom!" Andy called. The garage door shut. Jordan started hitting me over the head. "ow! Shit cut it out!" I shouted, trying to slap away her hands. "tell him!" "No!" "then I'll keep hitting you!" she laughed. "fine! I'll tell them, but let me fucking eat first!" everyone let out a relaxed sigh and Andy let me go and Jordan dragged me to the kitchen.

The only question that raced through my mind was, how was I gonna phrase it?

* * *

**(A/N: heh, what do you think? Review please?)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Jordan_

"Um," Maria was standing up, facing all of us in the living room. She had just finished eating, so now she had to tell everyone about her dad. She shot a nervous look at me and I smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked, gently.

Maria took a deep breath, "I've never known my dad. He left my mom and I before I was born. Today, my mom told me who he was."

"Well that's great," Jinxx said, cutting her off. "You get to meet him."

"Uh no," Maria chuckled. "Jordan, mom and I were watching the news when this man came on, he's a rapist and he's also my father."

"Your dad raped someone?" Ashley asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Actually he raped my mom," she whispered.

"Is he out?" Andy asked.

Maria nodded, "he escaped."

Everyone got up, hugging her tightly. I joined them, patting Maria's back. I was surprised that she wasn't crying.

"Are you okay?" Sandra asked, when all stopped hugging her.

"No," Maria replied, "what if he's out there, watching my mom or I?"

"If you were in danger I'm sure the police would have called you," Jake said, "or at least that's what they do on T.V."

I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. He shrugged and I turned back to Maria.

"You don't look okay," I commented. Maria looked like she was about to start crying again, and I walked toward her.

"I'm going to get some air," Maria murmured, walking away from me. She walked out of Andy's house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I said, walking toward the door, but Andy jumped in front of me.

"Let me," he stated, and I gave him a confused look. "You always tell me I'm understanding, I think I could help her."

"I don't know," I bit my lip, "be really nice to her."

"I will," he replied, "and if I need you I'll come get you."

"Fine," I sighed. He disappeared through the door and I went back to the couch to watch T.V. with everyone.

* * *

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN...*coughs hackingly* oopsy. aha!)**


	15. Chapter 15

_What Lies Beneath Chapter 15_

_Maria_

I felt broken. I knew I had a shell and a breaking point. That's why I didn't wanna share. "maybe if I had told them they wouldn't have forced me." I breathed. I sniffled. I smiled and wiped at my eyes. A gentle hand landed on my shoulder.

I looked up. "hey." Andy smiled at me and sat down on the steps next to me. "sorry about forcing it out of you." he said gently. I shook my head. "you guys were bound to find out sooner or later. Better you guys know now then later." he wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder.

"I didn't know it was such a touchy subject though. I thought you were pregnant or something." "Dude!" I laughed. He chuckled. "what? Can you blame me for my guess?" I shook my head. "guess not." "your not freezing?" he asked after a small silence.

I shook my head. "I've actually been shoved out in the snow one time because I took all the hot water." "im gonna try and guess here, and say you had no clothes." I shook my head, laughing. "front yard or back?" he asked smiling. "Back." I answered.

He laughed. "so you had at least some of your dignity left." "it was below twenty five." he shook his head. "I take that back." I laughed and shook my head again. "your ridiculous." "at least I didn't get shoved out in the snow, ass naked." he countered.

"Oh! Low blow." I announced. He raised his hands. "im not gonna repeat myself." I rolled my eyes. "I know, you just tend to pay attention." he smiled. "I feel like I'm training you to be my personal parrot." I slugged his arm. "that's Mrs. Parrot to you." he caught my arm. "No hurting Dr. Phil." I chuckled and went back to my head on his shoulder.

"what are you thinking about?" he asked all of a sudden. I didn't have to think I just answered. "things." "like what?" "Promise you won't laugh?" I asked. He held up his pinkie. I wrapped mine around his and sighed. "I was thinking about you, but with a twist." "twist?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling. "if you had a girlfriend." he chuckled. "well, at the moment I don't so you can settle that thought, but I do have my eyes on this one girl." "oh? Who?" I asked. "she's really nice, fragile, but nice." I instantly thought about the girl I had talked to on Thursday.

"she has black hair and blue eyes, and spends most of her time either writing or thinking. Her sense of humor is.." he paused, "interesting." I laughed. "sounds like one heck of a girl." maybe, just maybe, he was talking about me, I could only hope.

"she's also struggling in art." yep, that gave it away. I felt my face warm up. "Liar, im not struggling in art."

"oh really, and how do you know im talking about you?" he countered. I shrugged. He shook his head and smiled. "well, just in case you were wondering, I was talking about you." he said in mock attitude. I rolled my eyes. "yeah the general description also gave it away." now that I thought about it. He turned towards me, smiling.

"you catch the details." he said, stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes again. "can I do something?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "depends. Are you gonna rape me?" he shook his head. "no, nothing rude." I nodded. "then yes." and I felt his warm lips on mine. It was sweet. Until the front door opened. "I'll come back later." Jordan said, making a u-turn and going back inside.

I laughed and he kissed me again.

I definitely felt better than I did before.

* * *

We sat outside on the porch, just talking till about seven. Then Jordan ran out, picking me up as she ran, which only made us fall down, and we were only a few feet from her car. "what the hell? Why are you dragging me away from my boyfriend?" I asked, trying to get up. Andy helped me up and picked up Jordan.

"you left your phone inside, phone rang, mom needs you home, now." she wheezed. "text me. Love you." I said, quickly, pecking Andy on the lips and hopping into her. He shut the door behind me. Jordan hopped in next to me and handed me my phone, and sped towards my house. I wasn't gonna address that she was ten over the limit, I needed to be near my mom.

When she parked, we both ran insides. Mom was sitting at the table, laughing and smiling with someone. I raised an eyebrow. "Mom?" someone gasped. "Mari!" my nephew crowed and attacked my legs. "wait…..what?" I asked, picking him up and resting him on my hip. "Kathy came to visit." my sister came to hug me.

"how are you kiddo?" she asked. "confused." Jordan nodded in agreement. "you made it sound like a murderer was here." she said dryly. Mom shook her head and rolled her eyes. "her sister was here, I was gonna tell you that but you hung up on me." Jordan scratched the back of her head, knowing she had made a mistake. "oh, well im here." I pecked my nephew's cheek.

"so, how have you been little kiddo?" I asked, setting him back down. "I got suspended." I raised an eyebrow. "in first grade?" he nodded. "tell her why, Anthony." my sister said sternly. He sighed. " I lifted the fire alarm." "Lifted?" Jordan questioned. He sighed again. "pulled." I laughed and kneeled down to his level, "kiddo look at me." he did so. " did the same thing in their grade. Trust me, it's fine." he laughed and tackled me backwards. "yeah but the little monster's grounded." "for how long?" I asked, sitting back up.

"two weeks." "how long are you staying?" "two weeks." "Dude! Not fair! I get no fun time with the monster!" I objected. Jordan smiled and kneeled down, running her hand through his light brown hair. "oh my god! Your eyes are green now!" he nodded. "they change like mama's." I nodded, "I see…" I looked at my sister. "so, please? Please?" I pleaded, I even put my hands together for emphasis. "fine, he gets one week off." "yes!" we cheered. "but don't forget to feed and bathe him." I scoffed. "you make it sound like I've never baby sat him before."

She rolled her eyes. "while you were at Jimmy's house, and he had no food, so you went down the street to get taco bell, and then you forgot to bathe him." I shrugged. "at least I fed him, right?" she laughed and left. Giving mom the hotel information. "she left clothes for him right?" I asked. Mom nodded and I hugged my little monster closer to me. "I missed you!" I crowed.

"I missed you too Mari!" he shouted. "hey, monster!" mom called. "yes grandma?" "want a Quesadilla?" she asked. He nodded and ran to the kitchen. "you seem happy now." Jordan said dryly. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I probably would be, I have a super sweet boyfriend, and my nephew's visiting, im pretty much set for this next week."

She laughed and shook her head. "hey, wanna sleep over?" I asked her. She shrugged. "why not?" and so, we all had Quesadillas and smoothies, and stayed up watching Despicable Me, in which Anthony fell asleep during, and we planted him in my bed. Mom blew up the air mattress and we put on the sheets and started watching Paranormal Activity.

"seriously, this is boring. What else we got?" she asked. I looked at the movie stack. "ummm….Texas Chainsaw, and It." she gulped some of her tropical smoothie. "put in Texas Chainsaw." and Anthony's breathing hitched, then returned to normal again.

That movie wasn't that scary either, just plain gross. And it made my Pomegranate smoothie look unattractive. Something tapped on my window. Jordan stood up and locked my door before opening it. "took you guys long enough." she whispered. "tell me she's not asleep." a voice replied. "No, her nephew." "her nephew wasn't here last time." another voice said. "yeah he just flew in with her sister." Jordan said, stating it like it was the obvious, in which it was.

"whatever, this position is uncomfterble, can we come in?" one of the two voices asked. She looked at me. I didn't know who they were. Andy dropped through the window, then Jake. I palmed my forehead and laughed. "really Jordan?" I asked as Andy sat down next to me and sipped some of my smoothie. She nodded enthusiastically before locking the window. I rolled my eyes and put in It.

The movie was, disturbing. A clown who eats children. I shivered. "third time watching that movie and I still get freaked out." I said dryly. I rummaged through all the other movies I brought down Jordan sat next to me. "Oooh!" she held up Flubber. I raised an eyebrow. "really? I haven't seen this movie in years." "neither have I, that's why I handed it to you." I rolled my eyes and popped it in and sat back down next to Andy.

"Mari?" Anthony asked, touching my shoulder. "yes, Monster?" "I have to go potty." he said sleepily. I laughed and helped him off my bed and waited by the door for him. "wash your hands?" I asked him. He sighed and went back to the bathroom. "your like a parole officer. Really. Its scary." Jordan laughed as Anthony fell back on my bed.

I shrugged. "that's me." Andy wrapped his arm around my waist. _THAT _was gonna take some getting used to. "so, that was your nephew?" he asked I nodded. Someone tapped my head. "did someone just tap my head?" I asked. Andy shrugged. "I think so, maybe it's the seven year old behind you." I turned, "yes?" "can I watch Flubber with you?" he asked. "yeah." and he rolled onto my lap. "ow! Watch the legs!" I whispered as he laughed and watched the movie.

* * *

**(A/N: hehe, my nephew asked if he could be a part of this, so being the nice aunt that i am, i let him haha! he really is this adorable. :D he will be this way until he turns eight, then he's gonna hate me! anyways, REVIEW :3)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Jordan _

Something was being thrown at me, and that's what woke me up. I sat up, trying to pry Jake's arms off of me without him waking up.

"Need help?" Maria asked.

"Do you throw something at me?" I hissed.

"A pillow," she smirked, "you sleep too long."

"Haven't we been over this?" I asked.

"We have to wake up because they," she pointed to Jake and Andy, who were still asleep, "need to leave. I'd be killed if mom found out they were here."

"Oh," I sighed, "okay." I turned around, kissing Jake awake. He rolled over, and I smiled, works every time. "Get up," I said, nudging him.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, sitting up.

"What about him?" Maria pointed to Andy, who was still snoring.

"Tickle him," I replied, "it works well."

Maria raised a eyebrow at me, but started to tickle Andy. Seconds later he was up, and pinning her to the floor.

"Don't tickle me," he growled.

"Fine," Maria laughed, pushing him off of her. Both of them got up. "Now leave," Maria pointed to her window.

"You're kicking us out?" Andy muttered, "real nice, I love you, too."

"Drama queen go," I shoved him toward the window, "we can't get in trouble."

"Fine," Andy huffed. He quickly kissed Maria goodbye, then slipped out of her room. Jake smiled at me, pressing his lips to mine.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," I smiled, watching him leave.

Maria and I looked out of the window, watching the guys leave the front lawn, so we shut her window, locking it. I unlocked her door, then went into her closet.

"I'm stealing clothes," I warned her.

"As long as I can take yours," she laughed.

"My closet is always open," I replied, taking out skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. Maria did the same, and we quickly changed, the threw our clothes into the hamper. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I have to watch Anthony," she answered, "so as long as we go to a kid friendly place."

"How about the park?" I suggested, "it'll be fun for him and we can call everyone else, and they can come hang with us."

"Sure," she replied, shrugging.

~!~

Once Anthony was up and dressed we left Maria's room, going into the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast.

"How'd you sleep girls?" her mom asked us.

Maria and I shared a look, "great," we both said, chuckling.

"And you, Anthony?" she asked.

"Good," he replied, smiling, "we had a party-" Maria quickly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Kids these days," I laughed, "you never know what their going to say."

"Sure," her mom muttered, looking at us uneasy.

"We're going to the park, mom," Maria said, picking up Anthony, "be back later."

"Okay," she called, watching us walk out the door.

* * *

**(A/n: haha anyways, oh i reccomend Blood on the Dancefloor, second greatest band next to Black Veil Brieds :D had to say that, click the button under this and write your thoughts down pwease ;3)**


	17. Chapter 17

_What Lies Beneath 17_

_Maria_

I wasn't too sorry about Jordan's rude awakening, she needed to help me, but I was freaking about my almost spill.

"okay Anthony." I said as soon as we were a block away. Jordan was madly texting, her facial expression changing every now and then. "you need to not tell grandma about our secret parties." he nodded. "Oooooh! They're secret! Okay!" I laughed at how cute he sounded. "Okay pinkie promise?" I held up my pinkie. He held up his third finger. "one finger to your right." he switched to his middle finger.

I gasped and laughed and pushed it down, and pulled up his pinkie, he was giggling the whole time. "pinkie promise?" I pressed. He nodded and we wrapped pinkies. "Pinkie promise what?" Andy asked. "I cant tell you. I promised." Anthony said loudly. I laughed. "you heard the man." "psh, well hello to you too." he pecked my lips.

I pouted. "what?" he asked. "that's all I get for letting you over?" he smiled and kissed me deeper. "ewwwy!" Anthony shouted, covering his eyes. I pouted at him now. "all right let's go to the park." I laughed, picking him up. "you really need to stop picking him up. He'll want that for forever now." Jordan laughed. "fine, mom. I'll give him a piggy back ride." she rolled her eyes and he quickly transitioned. "how the hell did you that, that fast?" Jinxx asked.

"watch your mouth around him. And it's just years of practice." I said smiling. "bet you I could beat you to the park." Andy challenged. " I don't wanna break him though." I complained. He rolled his eyes. "then I'll give him the piggy back ride." Anthony, of course, cheered and hopped on his back easily.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "fine. I'll be judge." Jake raised his hand. "I second that." we rolled our eyes. "of course you would." Andy said. "ready?" Jordan asked. I nodded. "go!" Jake shouted. Of course I took off but Andy wasn't that far behind me either. But it was a fair tie.

"Not Fair!" Andy protested. We were both panting. "you want another race?" Jordan asked. We shook our heads. Anthony was laughing like he had just gotten off of a roller coaster. "let's go again!" he chanted over and over again.

"No." I moaned and I fell on the grass. "Mari?" Anthony asked. "Yes Monster?" "Can you give me an under doggie?" he asked. Ashley picked him off of Andy's back and set him on the grass. "Mari? Get up!" and he sat on my back. Earning a groan from me.

Jinxx smiled. "I'll give you some little man." and he carried him to the swings. "thank you bro!" I called. "no problem!" he called back. I heard Andy sit down, so I rested my head on his knee. "your as tired as I am." it wasn't even a guess. I nodded. Someone sat on my stomach, earning yet another groan form me.

"get up then! I don't wanna sit here forever!" Jordan barked. "I can't move unless you get off." I reasoned. She got up and I rolled out from under her weight. "I didn't know someone so small could weigh so much." I wheezed, I sat on Andy's lap. "are you saying im fat?" she asked in mock hurt.

I shook my head. "just not used to holding other peoples weight other than the Monster's." she rolled her eyes and laughed. I sighed and smiled and buried my face in Andy's shirt. "Mari?" Anthony asked. "yes?" I muffled. "are you crying?" I shook my head. "Im laughing, see?" I faced him.

He smiled his toothy smile. "He's way to cute." Sandra said smiling. "why thank you, I trained him hard." Andy laughed. "that's not teachable, that's genetic." I rolled my eyes. "yeah, from me." Jordan laughed and this argument went on for a while.

* * *

"Mari?" "yes, love?" "I'm hungry." I laughed. "all right then, let's go home." Jordan helped me and Andy up and I gave Anthony his piggy back ride home. I felt really funny though, like someone was watching me.

I turned to see no one there. I shook my head and kept walking. "same funny feeling as me?" Jordan asked. I nodded. She sighed and we sped up our walking pace, quite a bit. "what funny feeling do you have Mari?" Anthony asked. "like someone's following us Monster."

He gasped and I nodded. I would have smiled at his reaction, but I thought it just wouldn't have fit into the mood, so I didn't.

When we caught sight of the house, all the tension melted and we al bolted towards the house. "hey, mom were all home and freaking out and he's hungry, and um yeah!" I managed to fit into one breath. Anthony waved. Someone knocked on the door, making us all scream and, for the guys, manly shout.

"my room, now!" I barked and everyone followed me. Jinxx locked the door behind him. I put down Anthony and covered his ears. "feel free to curse." "Holy shit that was freaky!" Jordan shouted. "not that loud." I scolded. She shrugged and fell on the air mattress. "it feels so good on your back." she said blandly.

Someone knocked on my door. We all stared at it. "I'm not opening it." Anthony hugged me in fear. "Marialisa!" my mom barked. "okay it's my mom." I recovered quickly and opened the door. She handed me a pb&j. "oh okay, and a water bottle filled with milk." I wonder how she did that. "who was at the door?" I asked. "It was Andy's mom. She was just making sure he was here and not in the wrong part of town." I raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Cincinnati has a wrong part of town?" I asked. She shrugged. "apparently." and she walked back upstairs. "Yo, monster." I said after closing my door. He looked away from the TV. I held up the plastic bag the held his sandwich. "food!" he crowed. "yeah, definitely her nephew." Ashley commented laughing. "so what are we watching?" I asked sitting on my bed next to Jordan and Andy.

"the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Sandra answered. "and who picked that film?" I asked. Jinxx raised his hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I looked at Anthony who was sitting at my desk and going to town on his food.

"whoa, hey! Slow down their honey your gonna get sick." he nodded and drank some of his milk. I turned back to the TV and the movie started. It wasn't quite as big of a tear jerker as I remembered. It wasn't even close to one.

"you sounded like a mom, when he was eating." Andy pointed out. "I guess I tend to be one when I watch him." "which is for how long now?" "another six days. Then his mom takes him." "how are you gonna juggle him around? We have school tomorrow." Jordan added.

I sighed. "I really don't know. Maybe mom could watch him." "my mom could, she loves kids and she's home practically all day." I shrugged. "maybe." "Mari?" "Hm?" "im seepy." he mumbled. "then go to bed silly." he nodded and rested his head on my lap. "I thought that was my job." Andy said. I rolled my eyes. "no, your job is to make sure im happy and to care for me."

He smiled, "am I doing a good job?" I nodded. "I think so." he pressed his lips to mine. Jordan cuffed my head. "ow! What the shit?" I hissed. "I'm watching a movie, don't be a kill joy." I rolled my eyes and Anthony started breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through his hair. "here." Jordan said after the movie was over, she moved Jake off of the head of my bed and fluffed my pillow. I smiled and picked him up, then laid him down on the pillow. "bed jacker." I laughed.

"okay. Let's go figure out baby sitting plans." Andy said, helping me up again and we went upstairs. "mom?" "yes honey?" she asked in return. "what are we gonna do about Anthony?" I asked, sitting at the table. Andy sat across from me. She turned to face me. "well, his mom," she gestured to Andy, "did offer to watch him Monday through Thursday. Then she has to help with his show. I can watch him Friday, bring him here and then meet you guys at wherever their gonna play." I nodded, seemed logical. I looked at him, "sounds good to me." "All right then." "you guys hungry, almost five." mom said.

I shrugged. "kinda." to tell the truth I was still freaked out. She nodded and went back to cooking. My stereo started blasting Mindless Self Indulgence. We all turned towards my room. Someone was shouting, and then it turned back down. Andy chuckled, "most likely Jinxx." and we went back downstairs.

Jordan looked pissed and Anthony, amazingly, was still asleep. "holy shit, he's like superman." Andy raised an eyebrow at Sandra and I looked at Jinxx then Jordan, then Jake. "who blasted Mindless Self Indulgence?" I asked.

Everyone besides Andy pointed to Jinxx. I rolled my eyes and fell on the air mattress. "all im gonna say is, make sure it doesn't happen again." he laughed and plopped on the bed. I rummaged through the movies once more and popped in Meet the Fockers.

"I wanna watch Edward Scissorhands after this." Sandra said. "I second that." Andy announced. "fine we'll watch it after this."

* * *

About two hours later we popped in the movie. After that movie, mom said everyone had to go home. It was eight, I didn't blame her. Anthony had dinner with the rest of us, and then they left. I went outside with them while mom went to bathe Anthony.

Andy hugged me close to him. "see you tomorrow." he said, then he kissed me bye. "later chick." Jordan said with a hug, then ran across the street.

I smiled and went inside, going to my room to do what homework I had and go to bed. But of course I couldn't sleep, even with Anthony right next to me. I just ended up running my fingers through his hair until it was dry.

Something tapped on my window. I got up and looked. I smiled and shook my head. I locked my door before opening the window, Andy crawled through the tight space. "couldn't sleep either?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled and locked my window again and we laid down next to Anthony.

He kissed the back of my head. "night love." "night Andy." and I didn't have any trouble falling asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: heehee! REVIEW, and next one is by panorama-alchemy! :D)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Jordan _

"Jordan!" my dad yelled and I cursed under my breath.

Jake and I got out of bed (he snuck over again last night) and he quickly kissed me before heading over to my window.

"Wait in my car and I'll be there soon," I said to him.

"Okay," he replied, kissing me once more before going out of my window. I shut it behind him, then went over to my door, unlocking it and letting my dad in.

"What?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Got a call from your school," he answered, "you've been skipping class!" he yelled.

"Yeah, dad," I replied, "I have. And you know what? I don't care."

"This is not the way you're going to get into college!" he screamed, "then what are you going to do? Oh right, you're going to work for a band," he sneered.

"I am," I stated, "they already hired me, it's a full time job."

"Their not even signed!" he screamed, "you're going to go no where in life! You know what? You're stupid!"

"I guess I am," I replied, "but they will get signed."

"You're not going to their concert Saturday," he said.

"Oh yes I am," I challenged, "I don't give a fuck what you say."

My dad stepped forward, slapping me. "No one," he said, his voice low, "talks to me like that. Now, you're not going. Got it?"

"Fine," I spat.

My dad stepped away from me, walking out of my room and slamming my door shut.

That wasn't the first time my dad had abused me and I knew it wasn't the last. He didn't do it a lot, but he was starting to do it more lately. That's mostly why I never stayed home.

I sighed, walking over to my desk. I picked up my Swiss Army Knife, flipping out the blade. I pressed it to my skin, letting it cut into my skin.

See, whenever I was upset, I didn't cry, I cut. Stupid, I know, but it worked for me. Besides, I wasn't addicted, so it didn't matter.

When I felt I was done I set the knife down, taking a tissue and wiping the blood off of it. I cleaned off my arm, bandaged it, then continued getting ready.

~!~

I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie down, that way it hid my bandaged arm, then I walked out of the house. I saw that Jake was in the driver's seat, so I smiled, getting into the passenger side.

He quickly kissed me, then pulled out of the driveway, going into Maria's. She came out of the house, getting into the back.

"How was last night with Andy?" Jake asked, when he started driving to school.

Maria blushed, "how'd you know?"

"We walked over here together," he shrugged.

"Then it was good," she replied, "anyway, Jordan you're being quiet, what's wrong?"

I chuckled, "family stuff. Because of my dad I have to sneak out of the house on Saturday so I can go to the concert."

"Why'd he tell you, you can't go?" Maria asked.

"Found out I was skipping," I muttered, "then he told me that I could never get into college that way, and then I told him I don't want to go to college, and we fought."

Maria nodded like she understood, and I think she probably did. Jake pulled into the school parking lot, and we all got out. No one else was here yet, so we leaned against my car, talking. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, and I laid my head on his chest.

All of a sudden I got the same feeling I had yesterday, the feeling of being watched.

"You feel that?" Maria asked, her tone full of worry.

"Yeah," I replied, Jake nodded and I knew he felt it too. "Maybe we should wait in the car," I suggested.

Maria nodded her head, jumping into my car. Jake and I did the same, and we all shared a look of fear and worry.

* * *

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNN *pauses to cough and takes a drink from a water bottle* i really need to work on that. hahaha! so im writing the next one! REVIEW!)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Maria_

I brought my knees up to my chest protectively. I kept feeling funny and watched, and…just invaded. Jordan rested her hand on mine assuringly. I knew they were here for me. I saw something in her wrist. I didn't pay too much attention to it. I'm sure there was a good reason, and I knew she would be scared to tell anyone.

I stretched my hoodie over my knees. I was freezing and my breath was visible. Jordan sighed and turned on the car, heating it up. "thank you!" I breathed, more like chattered. She looked at me. "your really cold?" I nodded. "im not used to _this _type of cold, not yet anyways, but I will be soon."

She shook her head and smiled. Someone knocked on my window, freaking me out and stopping my heart for about five full seconds. I caught my breath. "what the fuck?" Jordan asked. "what was that?" she asked again, and imitating my clawing motion towards the window.

I shrugged and laughed. I got out, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and Andy hugged me tightly. "can't breathe." I choked. He laughed and let me go. Then he kissed. "I missed you." he explained. "in the short span of thirty minutes?" I asked. He nodded. I rolled my eyes and we went inside.

* * *

I was humming the rhythm to Burn it Down by Avenged Sevenfold in homeroom. Annoying Jordan somewhat. I had that song memorized. And when I finished, I moved on to Blinded In Chains. She groaned and slammed the back of her hand into my stomach. "I need that." I whispered. She shrugged and went back to the worksheet.

Just some literature questions. I had finished it and was now reading Cujo by Stephen King. Jordan finished quickly afterwards and read with me. "I don't understand." she whispered. I shrugged. "don't question it, just go with it." I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

She sighed and went back to reading. The bell rang. We groaned. "it was just getting good." she complained. I nodded, marked my book and walked with her out of the classroom. "freaks." Jennifer muttered. I rolled my eyes at her and kept moving.

I really didn't need her bullshit today. I walked with everyone to biology and started humming in that class too. But this time, Bat Country.

Jordan groaned from across from me and slammed her head down on her desk. I laughed and kept humming. "good morning class." the teacher greeted. I had forgotten to stop humming. "Ms. Mendez?" I stopped humming. "thank you." Jordan sniggered and I threw a pencil at her. She rolled her eyes and threw a paper wad at me.

I smiled and ripped it, loudly. Her hands flew to her mouth to muffle her laughter. I sniggered and shoved the two large pieces in my pocket. Sandra shook her head and laughed. I smiled cheekily at the teacher's look.

He shook his head and went back to the board. Jordan threw another wad at my temple. I uncrumpled it. "don't be so loud, he'll murder you in your sleep." I sniggered and wrote down, "he know where I live? Holy shit!" and threw it back at her.

She sniggered and wrote something down, then threw it back at me. "yes, he also has dreams about you. XD" I raised an eyebrow and shivered and stuffed the note back in my pocket. I heard a snigger behind me. I gave Jinxx a disapproving look. I tried to shush him, but his laughter was way to contagious.

"damn you smart person." laughed. Then Jordan started laughing. I felt something smash on my back. I felt around until I met up with a piece of paper. I ripped it off and started laughing at the message. "my friends are smart in their own way, *psh* dumbasses!" I sniggered and crumpled up that paper too. "tree killer." Jinxx hissed. "paper waster." I hissed back. He shook his head and sulked. "I win." I chimed. He scoffed and another paper wad was thrown at me.

I was so close to snapping, and it was only the second class of the day. I picked it up and uncrumpled that one. It didn't have anything written in it, so I looked around until I felt Andy staring at me. I stared back. He pointed to his eye, then made a heart shape with his fingers, and pointed to me. I shook my head and smiled.

"your so corny. But I love you to." I whispered. He smiled in triumph and looked back at the teacher. I followed his motion, but again, I felt uncomfterble. I looked out the window, but found no one there, so I looked at the class door. No one.

Strange, very strange.

* * *

"I feel so funny." I mumbled, sitting down next to Andy at the lunch table. They all nodded in agreement and I just prodded my macaroni with the fork. It started jiggling so I made a face and pushed it away.

"kind of why I don't buy the food here." Jordan mumbled, picking my fork up and continued prodding it.

I gagged slightly and shook my head, trying to clear at least some of it. Nothing happened, none of my thoughts settled. I groaned and rested my chin on the table. I looked out the window. A figure stood at the edge of the volleyball court. My heart stopped and my joints looked. "Maria?" Jordan asked, stopping mid sentence.

I couldn't find my voice, just stared at the figure. Jordan peered around Jake. I heard her breathing stop. I soon found it hard to keep my eyes open. "okay, okay she's gonna pass out." Sandra said, trying to get me on my feet. I felt dead. Andy caught me before I hit the ground. then everything, dramatically, went black.

* * *

**(A/N: *gasp* huh? say what? im only jkiing. haha. also, yes in real life i am an easy fainter. idk why, genetic? maybe? idk REVIEW my friends! haha)**


	20. Chapter 20

_Jordan_

Andy carried Maria outside and we all followed. Since no one ever paid attention to us, they didn't notice. I opened the door to my car, and Andy laid her inside.

Maria came to pretty quickly and she sat up, frowning.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm an easy fainter, it's okay."

"So what freaked you out?" Jinxx asked, "you had passed out before I had time to look."

Maria's eyes widened, "Jordan! What if he followed us!"

"It's fine," I said, soothingly. "We checked when we brought you out here."

"Okay," she sighed, laying back down.

"I think you need to go home," I stated, looking at her, "that okay?"

"It's fine," she murmured.

Andy leaned in, kissing her, then he shut the door. "Let me know if she's okay."

"I will," I replied, hugging him.

Jake (since I drove him here and he didn't have a car) and I got into my car, and we drove away, heading home.

~!~

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked Maria, when I pulled into her driveway.

"Actually," she sighed, "do you mind sleeping over? I really don't want to be alone."

"Sure," I shrugged, then I turned to Jake. "Just sneak over later, bring Andy."

"Alright," he grinned, pressing his lips to mine.

Maria and I got out of the car, and Jake started the car, driving to his house. When we entered Maria's house her mom and Anthony were in the kitchen, baking.

"Why are you home early?" her mom asked us, raising an eyebrow.

"I passed out," Maria sighed, "I'm fine now though."

"Why did you pass out?" she asked.

* * *

**(A/N: meow! hello peoples. yeah the chapters are gonna be posted just a tad bit later now since schools starting again, im assuming panorama-alchemy's started today, but that's just me! :D i start tomorrow, and i didnt do any homework, so i had to do it all today, which was stressful. :/ whatcha gonna do, anyways REVIEW pwease?)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Maria_

I shuffled my feet nervously. I didn't wanna tell mom. She looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Anthony help me out here, remember yesterday and the funny feelings?" I asked. He nodded. "tell grandma about them." he started explaining. Mom nodded slowly trying to keep her poker face, but I knew she was freaking out inside.

Finally when he was done, she covered his ears. "why the hell, didn't you tell me about this earlier?" she questioned. I winced at the acid in her tone. I knew she was pissed. "I thought it was just my imagination." Jordan looked at me. "and our feelings didn't help prove you wrong?" she asked in doubt. I looked at her. "not helping." I hissed. She shook her head and went downstairs.

I felt bad for mom, she wasn't supposed to find out this way. She sighed, "I'll call the school and excuse you two, Anthony go with them, and report to me if they have anymore funny feelings." she smiled at them end, he saluted her, washed his hands and followed me downstairs.

"so, what do we do?" Jordan asked when I shut the door. I shrugged, "we do homework, while he watches the Copse Bride." he hugged me in glee. "I've corrupted you." I said dryly as he handed me the movie. Jordan sniggered and we did what small homework we had.

Once we were finished, we watched the movie with him. It ended quickly and then I put in The Nightmare Before Christmas. "y'know?" Jordan started as the previews started. I looked at her. "you probably wouldn't have fainted, if you had eaten." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I normally don't eat things that jiggle."

She laughed. "does that include jello and pudding?" she asked at the main menu. I pressed play. "okay that's the exception, but other than that," I shivered. She smirked and we watched the movie in silence. It didn't take us all long to start singing along.

Then mom called us up for some edible food. We ate in silence, I could tell she was stressed so I didn't even try to fill the silence with small talk. We put our dishes away and went back downstairs. "Maria?" my mom asked. "yeah?" I asked. "come here." I walked slowly, but found myself standing in front of her.

She wrapped me in a tight hug. "tell me next time you feel watched. Okay? I don't want this happening again." I nodded. "yeah mom." I returned the hug and she let me go, "okay, im gonna go put in a few hours, call me if you need anything kay?" I nodded. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving and locking the door behind her.

I sighed and went downstairs, watching the movie, I didn't sing along this time though.

(Page Break)

Jordan fell asleep shortly after with Anthony, it was about one or two. I didn't check. Someone knocked on the door upstairs. My breath caught in my throat and I slowly got up, going upstairs. I felt like I was in a horror movie, I laughed at the irony, I looked through the peephole to see black hair, and light blue eyes. I smiled and unlocked the door. Andy opened it and let himself in. I hugged him tightly shut the door. He smiled.

"missed me so much already?" he asked. I nodded. And it was true, the ending of the movie reminded me of him. Plus, jack was probably as tall. Same as Victor. Maybe… I pecked him on the lips and we went downstairs, he made sure to lock the door.

We sat on my bed talking, and an occasional kiss every now and then. Jordan shook my knee and grumbled. "what, are you disabled?" I asked. She shook her head, laughing slightly, "do you have a pillow I could borrow?" I laughed, grabbed the nearest one and smacked her in the face with it. "oops." there was no feeling besides a smile and snigger at her glare.

"bitch." she grumbled before falling back asleep. I smiled and we went back to talking when the front door opened again, then it shut but mom's heels weren't clacking. I raised an eyebrow and opened my door. "did you lock the door?" I asked Andy he nodded and followed me upstairs.

We rounded the corner of the stairs and I stood frozen in place, Andy wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

* * *

**(A/N: *gasp* tell me who you think it is! in a: REVIEW! ;). )**


	22. Chapter 22

_Jordan _

"Jake!" I heard two voices shout, and I groaned, getting up. I loved Jake with my whole heart, but he could be so stupid sometimes.

"What is going on?" I asked, entering the main hallway. Maria and Andy were both breathing heavy, and Jake was standing by the door.

"I thought that he was the guy who's been stalking us," Maria muttered, "why didn't you use my window Jake?"

He shrugged, "you mom wasn't home and the door was open."

"I locked that," Andy replied, "and I double checked."

"Well it's open now," Jake said, raising his eyebrow.

All of us looked at each other, then dashed down to Maria's room, locking her door behind us. Jake and I sat down on the floor, snuggling together, while Andy and Maria were on her bed.

"Do you think we're just being paranoid?" I asked everyone.

"No," Maria shook her head, "I know what I saw yesterday."

"That's what I was afraid of," I mumbled, leaning further into Jake.

"Who do you think it is?" Andy asked.

"My dad," Maria answered, "it has to be. Ever since I found out he was out I've felt like I was being watched, then yesterday at school," she trailed off, "I know it's him."

"Let's not freak out yet, okay?" I asked, "if this happens again, or we see him again, then we can."

"Alright," Maria sighed.

"Okay," I sighed, "let's just go to bed and worry in the morning."

"Works for me," Maria muttered, both her and Andy lying down. Jake and I did the same and I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

~!~

"Bye!" Maria and I shouted, watching the guys leave the front yard. We shut the window, then turned to Anthony.

"Today's Friday monster," Maria said to him, "so tomorrow we can hang out."

"Until the concert," I added.

"My mom's bringing him to the show," Maria replied.

I nodded, chuckling. "That'll be interesting."

"I know," she replied.

The three of us left her room, seeing her mom in the kitchen, as usual.

"Have a good day," she said, "and be careful."

"We will," Maria and I replied, walking out of the house. We both got into my car, and Maria looked at me.

"Jordan," she said, sounding worried, "please tell me you put that there."

I took my eyes off of the road briefly to look at her, "what are you talking about?" She pointed to a note on my dashboard and I gasped.

"I didn't," I whispered.

Jordan reached forward, grabbing the note. She unfolded the note with shaking fingers, then started to read it.

* * *

**(A/N: bwahahaha! lolz i know i was shocked too but, what can i say, this girls a genius! anyways im gonna write the next one, but give me time and stuff, i need time to think what is gonna happen and such at the concert. maybe... i dunno REVIEW!)**


	23. Chapter 23

_Maria_

I unfolded the letter, screaming in my mind not to, but I did anyways. "_Dear Maria"_ I read aloud with a shaky breath "_you've grown into a responsible and beautiful young girl, but I don't appreciate the way your friends are treating you."_ I raised an eyebrow . "probably doesn't get our humor, keep reading." Jordan pressed, parking in the school "_I feel you would do better in school if you lived with me, now I know your fathers a fugitive, but prison can change a man, in so many ways, I will be at that concert tonight to see your decision. Love, dad." _I scoffed and folded the letter back up. Jordan looked at me expectantly. "what?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "what are you gonna do?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "my dad has been stalking me, for I dunno the last few days, and he raped my mom. Do you think I want to live with him?" I asked in total doubt. Andy knocked on my window, making me jump.

We got out and hugged our respective boyfriends. Jordan elbowed me in homeroom. "what?" I whispered. The letter was smashed in my hoodie pocket. She rolled her eyes at me this time. "show them the letter. They at least ought to know." I shook my head. "I just don't want to worry them. I'll show it to them at lunch if it makes you happy." she sighed and mumbled a 'fine', before letting me go through the rest of my day, numbly I might add.

In gym we practically did nothing. Just sat on the bleachers and talked, it was a free day. Lunch came sooner than I wanted it too. Jordan kicked me under the table and my head jerked up, my bangs covering my face. "she looks kind of like the grudge." Jinxx said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes and munched on a fry.

"the letter!" Jordan barked. I jumped and threw it at her. "there!" I shouted. She smiled in triumph and showed it to Andy first, the letter slowly circled around the table. "so?" Jinxx asked after a tense moment. "what?" I asked. "are you really gonna move with him?" Ashley asked. I looked at Andy, his fists were clenched so hard, his knuckles were white. "what do you think? He rapes my mom, breaks out of jail, and stalks me fore three days straight. I feel invaded and watched almost every single moment of my day do you think I want to move in with that creeper?" I asked. Jinxx shook his head and went back to his food. "sorry guys, I'm just," I sighed. "I'm just stressed about this whole thing you know?"

Andy nodded. No one else spoke for the rest of lunch, which made me feel extremely horrible for snapping at them.

Art wasn't that much better either, Jennifer and her friends kept throwing paper wads and pencils at the back of my head, which bugged the hell out of me, and then the teacher didn't even acknowledge it. I sighed and then my chair was yanked out from under me. I fell to the ground with a hard thump, but of course nothing ever happened to Andy cause I just had this funny feeling that Jennifer liked him.

Just a funny feeling from all the flirty looks she gives him that he ignores. He helped me up, made sure I was okay, and I sat back down.

He wrapped a safe arm around me and we continued with our small canvases. It didn't take long for me to finish, so I just watched Andy draw his. I couldn't really explain it, a withered tree, or willow rather, towering over two teenagers, from what I could tell, one was holding a guitar, while the other was in jeans, a sundress, a dark cardigan and flats.

The boy was wearing basic jeans, a dark t-shirt, and vans. I looked down at Andy's feet, he was wearing his regular boots. Which were falling apart, slowly. I sighed and my head fell on his shoulder. "tired?" he asked without looking up from his drawing. I nodded.

He smiled and continued drawing, but shading this time. The bell rang and he sighed in disappointment turning in our drawings and we left. The day was just a bit closer to over. Just one more class. I looked up and saw someone standing by my locker. I dragged Andy with me, a smaller person appeared by my side.

I acknowledged her as Jordan, being we were almost the same size, but an inch in difference. Plus, the hot pink hair gave it away. And the black bow. He didn't look anything like my dad so my heart rested it's pace just a little. Just a little, not too much though.

"who are you?" Jordan demanded before I could. I shook my head and smiled at my feet. "a friends of her dad's, I just wanted to let her know, that her dad doesn't take no as a very light answer. If she does say no, then he will get violent." then he left, like nothing had happened. Like he was just telling me to pick up a jug of milk on my way home.

"what the hell was that for?" Andy demanded. I knew he wasn't happy about anything today, except his show, probably his show was the highlight of his day today.

* * *

We all went over to Andy's house for one last band practice, to make sure they were ready. "okay the set list is:" Jordan started. "first Knives and Pens," Andy started. "then Perfect Weapon," Ashley followed.

"Carolyn." Sandra jumped in, "We Stitch These Wounds," Jinxx followed. "and Sweet Blasphemy." Jake finished. Jordan smiled and touched her hand to her heart. "I'm so proud of you guys."

I rolled my eyes. "yeah, I would be too if I had heard more than three of those songs." Andy laughed and said, "that's why you're here right?" I smiled at him, "that and my only ride is her." I pointed to Jordan. He scoffed in mock hurt. "nice to know where I'm loved." "all right drama queen, start us out will you please, save the speaking bits for the show." he nodded and they started their practice.

It went over fairly well, Andy just didn't warm up, which wasn't good and his voice cracked once. I rolled my eyes at the end. "I know I know, I'll warm them up when we get there." he complained. "food!" Jinxx shouted at the smell of pizza and they all dashed upstairs. Except Sandra she just sat there, probably as confused as we were.

"what the hell just happened?" I asked. Sandra gabbed two of the three dropped guitars. "they're hungry." Jordan answered simply, picking up the third and we started packing up the equipment.

It didn't take long for me to figure out how to roll up the wires and stack up the amps. I unplugged everything and we all set it in the garage. "they can handle the lifting." Sandra said, and we went upstairs. There was one whole pizza box left.

"jeez, you guys are as bad as my cousins!" I cried. Each plate was filled with at least three pieces of pizza. And there were two crusts on each plate also. Andy looked at me and gave a helpless shrug. I shook my head smiling and he downed some of his soda. He crushed me in a hug. "you now you love us though. Some more than others." I smiled at the hint. I pecked his nose.

"there's sauce on the corner of your mouth love." Jordan cracked up laughing and he put me down, and removed the tomato sauce. "that it?" he asked. "as far as I can tell." I nodded. Mom handed me a plate and glass, I plopped a piece of pizza on it and scooped some ice from their freezer. Anthony handed me a Mountain Dew and I looked in their fridge for ranch. "Andy?" I asked.

"Huh?" "where's your ranch, I saw some in here the other day." "Oh, Jinxx has it." I palmed my forehead and shut the fridge. He tossed the big bottle to me and I, gladly, caught it. Though it fumbled quite a bit. I squirted some on my plate and started munching on the pizza and ranch.

"you eat so weirdly." Ashley commented. "thank you for the esteem boost." I said dryly. Mom rolled her eyes. "just eat." I nodded and continued eating. Jordan sat on the stairs. Once I finished I rinsed off my plate and joined her on the stairs with my Mountain Dew. She took my glass and drank some. "your not hungry?" I asked her. She shook her head. "can't believe you are. With all that's going on." I nodded. "I know my friend." she sighed and laid her temple on my knee.

In the small span of two weeks I had known her, we've gotten really close and noticed each other's habits. Almost like best friends. But almost not in a sense. Like halfway there. Her phone rang. "hello?" she sounded annoyed. "okay I'll be home soon, just not right now." a pause. " I need to be here for Maria." "okay then bye." and she hung up. She rubbed her temples, trying to avoid a headache and rested her forehead on my knee again.

"I know, I'll ride with Andy until you get there." I knew what she was already gonna say anyways. She smiled, grateful I think. "thanks sis." and she bid her temporary farewell.

* * *

**(A/N: i feel soo bad! sorry in advance! :( anyways i know i probably dont deserve them at the moment but it would make my day if you would REVIEW pwease?)**


	24. Chapter 24

_Jordan _

When I got home my dad was waiting for me in the entry way, and I groaned, trudging inside. He slammed the door shut behind me, and I turned around, raising my eyebrow.

"Dad I'm kinda busy today, what do you want?" I asked, sharply.

"You're not going tonight," he spat.

"What?" I screamed, "why!"

"Your principle called today, saying you had a D in math," he growled, "you're grounded."

"I'm bringing it up, okay?" I asked, lowering my voice, "it'll be a B soon. Now leave me alone, I gotta go."

"You're not going!" he shouted, moving away from the door to go into the kitchen. Bad move dad, I thought. Before he could get another word out of his mouth I raced to the door, running out of it.

I drove (at least ten miles over the speed limit) to get to the venue on time. The guy's U-Haul was outside the club, and they were unloading things out of it. Maria was standing around, talking to the guys.

I made my way over to them, quickly kissing Jake, then started to work. "Maria!" I yelled, "stop standing around and help me!"

"Damn," she muttered, joining me. I pointed to ten boxes that were filled with merch. "Bitchy today, are we?"

"No," I groaned, "I'm just pissed at my dad and we have to move because the show starts in two hours."

"Okay," she replied, looking at me, "calm down, we'll work it out."

I nodded, sighing. I grabbed two boxes, stacking them on top of each other, and I brought them inside the club, Maria following my with her own boxes.

"Once everything is inside start laying shirts out on the table, and hang a sample of everything up there," I pointed to a board behind the merch table that had black fabric covering metal pegs. "Got it?"

"You're going to help right?" Maria asked, looking nervous.

"I will in a second, I have to check on the guys. Ever since they let go their manger they haven't known what to do, so I kinda took over that role," I explained, starting to walk away. "You'll figure it out." Then I ran backstage, not listening to what she was telling me.

I didn't bother to knock on the guys dressing room door, I just walked in. Each of them were in the middle of changing, and I saw the bathroom door shut, so I knew Sandra was getting ready as well.

"Okay," I said, clapping my hands together, "get ready quickly, get your makeup on quickly." I turned to Andy, "warm up your voice," then I turned to everyone else, "tune your instruments."

I got a variation of answers, "yeah," "sure," "go to hell" (Jinxx.) I rolled my eyes, starting to leave the room, but Jake grabbed the back of my shirt, holding me back.

"You're being bossy, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"My dad," I sighed, "he pissed me off, and I don't know," I shrugged, "it's making me bitchy."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, laying his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay," I replied, turning around. "Now go get ready."

"I will," he smiled, pressing his lips to mine before walking away.

I ran back out to Maria, trying to help her the rest of the time. Around seven people started to trickle into the club, and by eight it was packed. Maria and I hopped over the merch table, getting ready to work.

"Hey guys!" Maria's mom came over to us, Anthony was beside her. "How's it going?"

* * *

**(A/N: im going as fast as i can! i can only go so fast! *starts typing faster* squeeee! -_-' i really don't know where that came from...)**


	25. Chapter 25

Maria

I tried asking her what to hang up but just ignored the gesture and hung everything up, about after ten minutes I figured it out and hung up hoodies, shirts, and n EP cd. I stacked the shirts in the different size piles and same with the hoodies. I laid out a necklace and opened up the money box.

I wrote out a name tag for her and I and she came back, slapping hers on right below her collarbone. I sighed and we hopped over the merchandise and started selling rather quickly. "Hey." Mom greeted. "What's up?" "Um, selling stuff, you know, legally, and he," I gestured to Anthony, "can help." He cheered in glee and I gave him a white bandana with BVB in different directions, making it look like a star.

"You know how to put that on." And I knew he did. He folded it right and put it on as a face cover. I rolled my eyes and paused quickly to pull it down. "Aw, why can't I wear it like Uncle Tony?" he complained. "Cause you will get arrested." I said dryly. Jordan elbowed me. "That's not something you tell a seven year old." She hissed. I sighed. "I meant you'll get in a lot of trouble." I couldn't emphasize that enough.

He nodded and pulled also, a small hoodie over his head. I pat his head. "Good job, monster." After about thirty minutes mom fixed his bandana so it was wrapping around his forehead.

"There. Now, I'm gonna get a water. You guys want anything?" she announced. "Mountain dew." I said immediately, "Monster." Jordan added and Anthony shook his head. She nodded and left. The lights went down and you couldn't literally hear yourself think.

"They play here a lot." Jordan shouted over the people. I nodded and we kept selling. I watched them play while selling; it was amazing how into their music Andy was onstage. Once their set list was over, they came over and started signing merchandise we had already sold. I was surprised dad hadn't shown, maybe it was a bluff.

Mom came back with our drinks, I bet it did take her a while to get them, and we drank away, I started taking things down when someone called my name. I turned to see Jordan with a pale face. I sighed and went by her side. "What?" I asked. She pointed to mom and someone arguing. It was a large, big figure.

I knew a bouncer could easily take him out, but mom? Hell, no. I walked up to mom, "who's this?" I asked. She gave me a stick of gum. "Really? Do I need to tell you?" she asked. I shook my head and shoved it in my mouth. "This is your father." She sighed. I looked up at him, tall, largely built, longish black hair and blue eyes that glowed like mine. He was wearing a black button up and black jeans with boots.

Needless to say, a larger version of Andy pretty much. "She needs to see her father sometime in her life." He grumbled. I could tell he wasn't happy. Probably because of my nose piercing.

"She's eighteen, legal enough to make her own decisions." Mom countered. He nodded and looked at me. "I wanna stay here with my friends. I lived eighteen years without you, and I've lived pretty well so far, I don't need anyone screwing that up."

He nodded again and walked away with that. I raised an eyebrow. "God I really hope he doesn't vandalize anything of ours." I mumbled. Mom slugged me in the arm. "Don't jinx it." "Someone call me?" Jinxx shouted over to us. I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

When we dropped Anthony off, he sighed and gave me one final hug. I kissed his forehead, his sweaty dirty, forehead, and Kathy picked him up from the car. "Bye Mari." He mumbled. "Bye Monster." I mumbled. Kathy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside.

"I see where I'm loved." Mom mumbled, and we drove home, with Jordan following us.

I felt my blood freeze when I saw the house. Windows were broken, the door was knocked off its hinges, and the garage door was beaten in several places.

I jumped out of the car and ran inside. Walls had numerous holes in them, I ran straight to my room, my mattress was shredded, pillow torn into bits, and I didn't wanna even see my closet. I bet my whole wallet my entire wardrobe was torn. And probably had holes. But I didn't want to see it. I fell on my bed. I looked at my window, yup, that one was smashed too. I looked in my bathroom and my mirror was broken and shower curtain again, shredded.

I sighed in depression, today started off awesome, why couldn't it have stayed that way?

Jordan ran downstairs and stood there silently. I grabbed a feather from my pillow. "I feel even more invaded, if that's possible." I mumbled. She sighed and sat next to me, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back, tightly. "I don't know how were gonna fix this."

She nodded and gave a final squeeze before letting go. I wiped at my eyes, last thing I needed was for me to start crying. "Well, we'll start to scrounge up what's left, so that way we know what we don't have to replace. Then we'll see where to go from there." I nodded and we started to go through my closet, bathroom, and generally, my whole room to see what we had left.

My dresser had about three good things in it. My sock full of money, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. My mattress was dead, so we took off the sheets and threw it out in the garage, and the air mattress was no good either.

My pillows were dead also, so we threw those away also. Mom had a trash bag full of, what I guessed were clothes, and we grabbed a couple and rummaged through my jeans to see what I had.

Only one pair was safe, and that was the pair I was wearing. We threw away everything else and even my long lived DVD collection. Each disc was smashed, along with the case. Then we started to vacuum up the feathers and stuffing from my bed and stuff when someone knocked on my wall.

I turned to see mom, her eyes were red, and so I assumed she had been crying. "I'll be right back." Jordan murmured, and went upstairs. Mom wrapped me in a bone crushing hug, I felt like crying again, but swallowed the tears.

"I swear I'm gonna start crying soon." I laughed. Mom smiled and moved my bangs out of my eyes. I let a tear slip, but wiped it away quickly. They started to fall one by one and wouldn't stop. I sniffled in the silence and she hugged me once more. "I don't know how you do it. Whenever I want to cry, I just happen to do it in front of you."

I sounded like I was complaining, but I actually was grateful. I was actually happy I could cry in front of her. She laughed, "It comes with the territory of being a mother."

I smiled and shook my head in the crook of her neck. "I guess so huh." "I know somehow were supposed to pay for this, but alone with what we've got, with damage and everything, we can only pay for about a quarter of it." She said, I knew it was true. Yeah her job paid a lot, but most of it went to my college fund, or went towards the bills. And John usually spent his money either on car insurance, or on drinking money.

And sometimes even on improvements on his car. Like leather seating or something. "I could get a job." I said, she sat us on the stairs. "Jordan!" she called. The smaller girl appeared around the corner smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "Help us brainstorm chick." I said. She nodded and sat with us.

"We could do a charity concert." Andy said, popping his head around the corner. "Gah!" I jumped and hit my head on the railing. "Sorry." He apologized and sat next to Jordan. "That'd be asking too much Andy." Mom said. He shook his head. "We wanna help, and I heard you guys need money and a charity concert is the perfect way to get some, all profits go to you." I shrugged.

"Mom?" she sighed. "Fine, you guys can have your charity concert, but whatever is left, actually goes to charity, got it?" Andy nodded and I smiled.

* * *

**(A/N:... i know it kinda got depressing, but please dont kill me, it's going fairly well with what i have planned, so far...*smirks evilly* so please...REVEIW!)**


	26. Chapter 26

_Jordan_

"We need to start planning the details for the charity concert," I announced, as we all sat down at our table for lunch.

"What details?" Jinxx asked, although his mouth was full with food, so you could barely understand what he was saying.

"Mouth shut while eating," I fake-glared at him. "And details like, when should it be? Should we sell merch? How are we going to promote the concert? Where will the concert be?"

"Isn't that normally my job?" Andy asked.

"Normally," I shrugged, "but I get things done faster, no offense."

"None taken," Andy muttered. "But I agree this needs to be done fast."

"I have a few ideas," Jake muttered.

I raised my eyebrow at him, Jake normally didn't voice his opinions, he just went with the flow of things.

"Go for it, babe," I said, squeezing his hand.

"We could have the concert at some park, okay? But have it roped off so people can't get it without paying. Each ticket will be five dollars, and merch will be reduced. We can spread the word by telling everyone here in school and making flyers and posting them around our neighborhoods. What do you think?" he suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea," Sandra smiled, "good job, Jake."

"Thanks," he blushed. "What do you guys think?" I nodded, excited and Jinxx gave him a high-five.

"I love it," Maria stated, "it's perfect."

"In art Maria and I will come up with a sketch for the flyer, show it to you guys, then we'll print it," Andy said.

"How about when we hang out after school we start putting the flyers up?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Maria agreed, "thank you all for helping me with this."

"Anytime," I smiled at her, and everyone else nodded their heads.

The bell rang and we all got up from our table. Andy and Maria headed to art, Jinxx and Sandra walked off to their science class, and Jake and I stayed in the cafeteria.

"Wanna skip?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Yes," I murmured, leading him out of school and across the street, entering the park.

* * *

**(A/N: i was listening to A Rocket To The Moon's Like We Used To while reading this, kinda made me feel setimental (Sp?) haha. but pwease review! \/ down chere!)**


	27. Chapter 27

_Maria_

Sighing I dropped in my seat next to Andy. It was a free draw day and we got to do whatever we wanted. He pulled out a clean sheet of printer paper from the printer and we started roughing out the paper.

About halfway through some really good ideas, something wet splashed against my back. Andy had some neon pink droplets in his bangs also. He combed them out and looked at my back. "How bad is it?" he shrugged. "Depends on where you look at it from. Did you plan on dying your black hoodie bright neon pink?" I groaned and pulled it off my back, making sure nothing else got wet.

He sighed in disappointment with me and I pretty much knew who it was. "Jennifer." We grumbled in unison. He kept working on the paper while I grabbed a wet rag and some paper towels. I spent the rest of the class period getting the paint out of my hair and sweater. I somewhat succeeded on my hair but more than failed on my hoodie.

It still had a large bright stain on it. I sighed and plopped the rag in the sink while the paper towel wad went in the trash. He looked at it with me, "don't worry, we'll get a new one." "_But how do we know we'll succeed with the show?" _I added. The bell rang and we stalked out of class, along with everyone else.

Then a somewhat small and familiar brown head walked right in front of me. "Case?" I asked. She was holding her black hoodie out to me. "I don't want it anymore, and I knew you needed it." I pulled at the edges of my long sleeve shirt and took it gently. "Thanks, means a lot to me." She nodded, gave me a small smile and walked away.

"Well, that was nice of her." Jordan said from right next to me, making me spazz like a five year old child hyped up on sugar. "Don't do that!" she rolled her eyes, "did you finish it?" she asked. Andy nodded and gave it to her. There was highlighter marks where I thought should have been neon.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously Maria? Neon?" I nodded. She sighed, " as long as it gets their attention." I smirked. "That was the plan in the first place." She rolled her eyes and we all went on to Literature.

It was a very boring class, until he gave us homework time, which we all spent huddled around the scanner and computers. It didn't take us long to fix it up, bolded in some places, neon in the others, now, just to pin em up around the school. "So what do we do? Copy fifty in a bright yellow, then the rest in other bright or neon colors?" Sandra questioned. I nodded along with Jordan and we spent the rest of class in the front office.

There was a difference in our school. There was an Attendance Office, and the Front Office. We each taped a different color on the walls and lockers, and "dropped" another few on the floors and slipped some under the classroom doors.

It was kind of like the scene in Mean Girls, where Regina was passing around the fliers about people's deepest secrets. Except we were advertising, not getting revenge, yet of course.

The bell rang and we ran to our lockers. I grabbed my math and social studies book then followed Jordan to her car. "Anyone have a nail gun?" Jinxx asked. We looked at him. "I have leftovers." I sighed and rolled my eyes with Andy. "What are you gonna do? Nail then to light posts and tape them on different music store doors?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yup!" I literally palmed my forehead and Jake gave him the nail gun from Ashley's trunk.

I sighed and dropped my messenger bag in the passenger seat of Jordan's car. Andy wrapped his arms around my waist and Jordan clung to Jake. I palmed my forehead again. "John comes home today. He's gonna be pissed." I moaned.

Jordan sighed and looked at her feet. "so I take it, you and your mom and just gonna keep your mouths shut about everything?" I shrugged, "we restored most of the furniture, he wont care, but as long as he doesn't find out about my dad we should be fine." she nodded. Andy pushed his hair into my neck, forcing a small squeak out of me.

"Dammit! I told you not to do that." I scolded. He pouted, "and I told you not to tickle me, yet you still do." he countered. I rolled my eyes. "I must ask, did your dad find you acoustic guitar?" He asked after a small silence. I shook my head, "thank god he didn't either, can't afford to replace another."

Jordan raised an eyebrow while Jinxx stared at me. "you have an acoustic?" at the same time Jordan asked, "another replacement?" I sniggered as they stared at each other. "I asked first!" they shouted at each other. Then shouted again, "no I did!" I burst out laughing, hiding my face in Andy's shirt. He hugged me tightly as Jake and Jordan kissed, parting ways, and he pecked my forehead, "See you tonight love."

"okay love." he pecked me once more before climbing into his car. I smirked and jumped into the passenger seat next to Jordan. Then I saw it, the butterfly knife in a cup holder. "who's is that?" I asked. She glanced at it while backing out. "oh, that? I dunno, found it in your driveway. Thought it would be useful for packing and unpacking stuff, you know?" I nodded.

I unclasped it and started flipping it around. "hey! Careful!" she barked, flinching away from it. I flipped it shut. I giggled at her. "sorry. god! I miss holding one of these." she raised an eyebrow at me. "you used to have one?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, a friend of mine did, I just did more tricks with it than he did."

She rolled her eyes as I stared at the silver. "fine! Stop staring at it! You can have it!" she exclaimed in sarcasm. I squealed and hugged, her, not endangering our lives, as she pulled onto our street. She laughed lightly as I stuffed it into my pocket.

She gave me one last hug before we said our goodbye's and I dashed inside, not seeing John's Hummer in our driveway. I dropped my bag by the door and saw a bunch of early twenties guys patching up the holes in the living room walls. "Mom?" I called. "kitchen!" she replied. I started walking towards her.

She was painting over a white splotch where I had assumed was a hole left by my dad. She smiled and handed me a paintbrush, "Start painting." she laughed and I groaned, sarcasm dripping into it and started helping.

* * *

About thirty minutes later we were finished with the whole main level, mom had already done upstairs, and we just needed to wait for my room to be finished. "and I repaired all the windows and appliances he tried to hurt, and the garage should be fixed tomorrow." I nodded as she slung an arm around my shoulder. "what time will he be home?" I asked gently.

She checked her watch, "in about an hour, why don't you take my car and visit your nephew, he misses you from what I've gotten calls from." she gave the car keys, I nodded and gave her a tight hug. "love you mom." "love you too sweetie." and I ran into her small Prius. It wasn't that bad, it was somewhat bad, but it was a black Prius, so that added my likes, better than John's yellow Hummer.

I drove quickly to Kathy's hotel, it really didn't take long, but a few seconds later that this was the bad part of town that mom was talking about. They moved hotels, making me panic. I dashed inside and asked the foreman for her room number.

"416." he sounded worried for me. I took a deep breath and took the elevator up to the fourth floor, stopping at the sixteenth room. I took another deep breath and knocked on the door. Anthony opened it with bloodshot eyes. That didn't help my nerves.

"Monster? What happened?" I asked, as he started crying and hugged me tightly. "mommy's smoking, t-this white thing!" he sobbed quietly, I nodded. What the hell Kathy? I picked him up and we moved slowly through the room, it looked like crap. One bedroom, a crappy TV room and then a dirty bathroom, I assume that this was all her fault. He shut the door behind us and a grotesquely sweet smell hit us like a brick wall.

We covered our noses with our sleeves and kept moving. Kathy was sitting in front of the coffee table with some really questionable guy about her age smoking, something. I didn't know what it was. But it didn't look good. "monster, go pack your bags okay?" I whispered to him, he nodded and ran to the bedroom.

I stepped on a bag, whatever it was and my sister glared at me. "Kathy?" I asked meekly. My heart was swelled up in my throat. Her gaze hardened. "who, are you?" her voice was cracking. I swear, if there was anything scary at all, it was how she looked. She had what looked like a really bad scab on her wrist and on her chest, and her eyes were shifty wild, ready to get in a crazy ass fight if she needed too.

"I'm Maria, remember?" she shook her head, "I don't know you, why were you holding my child?" I raised an eyebrow. "because he's my nephew." I said gently, I really didn't wanna set her off. She glared again, "no! he's not!" I jumped away from her. "okay, okay he's not. I'm just a friend, but we used to be best friends, remember?" she shook her head. "Mari?" he whispered, he was sure to be quiet.

He was probably as scared as I was. I nodded. "okay, I'll just walk out of here then." she shook her head, "not with my child." "I didn't say I was." he looked heartbroken, I looked at him, I wasn't gonna leave him here. She averted her attention back to the small clear pipe and we ran out of the room. "Anthony!" she called. I grabbed him and his bag and ran to my car. "thanks!" I said quickly to the foreman and sat him in the backseat.

Jumping in the front seat I tried shoving the keys in the ignition, but dropped them. "Dammit!" I shouted, digging around my feet. Clutching the keys in my hand, I started the car and gassed to my house, my heart pounding a thousand miles an hour.

Anthony cried quietly in the backseat, I looked at him for a little while. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, his mom was into drugs and his dad was in jail. I pulled in the driveway and we sat there in the silence. I sighed and we got out, he was half asleep on his feet. So I picked him up and we climbed up the porch stairs.

Mom opened the door and looked surprised. I gave her, her keys and laid him down on the couch. "john's asleep upstairs, what happened?" she whispered. I looked at the clock, 8:10 p.m. I sighed, did I really wanna tell mom about Kathy, I chewed my lip thoughtfully. "I saw him crying, and Kathy was gone, so I took him here, mom." I sighed. "they moved to the bad part of town, I'm kinda scared for him." she nodded I could only hope she understood.

"I guess we'll wait until Kathy comes to pick him up." I nodded, "take him to your room, he'll be more comfterable there." I nodded and picked him up again and traveled down the stairs flipping on the lights, hurting my eyes in the process.

He moaned in protest and I flipped them off quickly, not wanting to wake him. Mom walked up her stairs and I shut the door quietly. Something took Anthony from my eyes, and set him on my bed. "Andy?" I asked meekly. "hmm?" he asked. I shook my head, smiling. "Just making sure."

He chuckled and I changed in my bathroom, brushing my teeth also. I laid down next to Andy and Anthony, resting my head on Andy's shoulder. He kissed my forehead. "you smell like meth." he mumbled. I nodded. "that's what she's been smoking." "who?" he asked. I shook my head. "tell you tomorrow. Just kinda sleepy right now." he nodded and I wrapped Anthony in a one armed hug.

Andy's warm breath down my neck was comforting, and it calmed my nerves a lot, making me fall asleep quicker.

* * *

**(A/N: the song i was listening to while writint this sooooo did not go with it, but i know this is very dramatic, but i promise it'll tie in with the story! :D pinkie swear! haha!**

**P. **

**L.**

**E.**

**A.**

**S.**

**E.**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**E.**

**I.**

**W.**

**:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: ello people, we is still alive. ^.^ glad to know you cared. haha! so, Panorama-Alchemy had a couple troubles and she wanted me to write this chapter. don't she's better now and is back to writing. i broke my writer's block on my other story, so overall we are okay! and this one is written in Maria's Point Of View :3 just a heads up. and so, i bid ye farewell, at least until the bottom!)

* * *

**

Chapter 28

_Maria_

The next day was rough and weird, it was getting close to spring now, and it was raining more. Which surprised me, I guess you could say. Because when I woke up, Andy was kissing me goodbye, and Anthony was stirring awake. I sighed. "Kid has a rough life." And I got ready for the day.

My flat iron was taking a while to heat up, so instead I did my make up, and then Anthony pulled on the sleeve of my hoodie. "Yes, Monster?" I asked, fixing my small smudge. He yawned before speaking, "I have to potty." I nodded. "Okay, gimme a second." And he waited patiently while I put the rest of my make up on quickly and put my flat iron in the sink.

Once he was done, he gave me my flat iron and started washing his hands. I smirked and started on my hair. I curled my bangs slightly and some random strands of hair. "Mari?" Anthony asked when I was bringing my bag upstairs. "Yes, hon'?" "Why don't you drive?" he asked. I smirked. "I do but my cars back home." He giggled and went to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm heading out." I called. "Okay, have fun."

And I left; making sure my new toy was in my pocket. No way was I going to keep it in my room while Anthony was here, he'd most likely blame it on me. Yes, even though he was super attached, he blames things on me.

Jordan's car was still parked in her driveway once I got out and Andy's car was in my driveway. "Hey love." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Hey, what's wrong with Jordan?" I asked. "Staying home for the day. She doesn't feel good." I nodded and plopped in the back, being that Jinxx had shot gun.

"Hello friend." He greeted cheerfully. I saw a couple pixie sticks in his hand. I smirked and shook my head. "Hey crack head." I teased. He gaped and started giggling uncontrollably. "I was right." I said and chuckled while Andy drove to school.

He smirked and kept driving. When we got to the school he parked and I froze. And my ears started burning. "Oh god." Jinxx said in horror. "I. Hear. Kesha." I grumbled. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes and we plugged our ears and waited. I felt watched again. "I'll be in the car." Jinxx said quickly. "I'll join you." Andy said. "Following." And I jumped back in the car.

I could still hear the poppy beats to the horrid song. "Babe, lemme see your CD case." And he passed it back to me. I flipped through the pages of music and handed him his City of Evil CD by Avenged Sevenfold. I leaned forwards and turned it up so I couldn't hear Kesha anymore. I sighed in content. "Music to my ears." Then Sandra knocked on my window, making me jump and shriek. Not a good thing.

Andy turned off the car and we jumped out. "Love your hair." She said. "Thanks." "So, since Jordan's out sick, we ditch at lunch?" Ashley asked. "Jake's not here either. Probably with her." Andy pointed out. "Didn't answer the question." Ashley replied. He sighed. "What do you think Captain Obvious?" he laughed and we went on with our day. "Ms. Mendez, do you mind taking notes for Jordan's assignments?" our homeroom asked. I shook my head and we kept going. I wrote down my homework and basically would show it to her later.

Then gym came, and I wanted to die within the first five minutes. Today was Health check day. "Jordan's gonna die tomorrow." I mumbled in sorrow. Sandra nodded and we went out to the gym. "Alverenga, Mendez. Off with the glasses and hoodie." The coach shouted. We groaned and took them off and kept going. "Dammit." I grumbled, the air conditioning didn't help.

Andy sighed and we had to run a mile, which meant down the block and back, three times. That was more or less a mile and then some. God, our gym teacher was stupid. We could do that, or two laps around the track ring. Guess who won?

We all finished rather quickly, plus it was getting hotter, which didn't help and we got to go back inside. I plopped on the bleachers. "I hate the gym teacher." I grumbled, taking some of Sandra's water.

She smirked and shoved her glasses back on. I chuckled and rolled my eyes and passed on the water. "Go change out." By now more than half of our senior class was in and the locker rooms would smell like sweat and feet when we changed. Ah, the smells of high school, gotta love 'em. And so we changed, but I couldn't find it in me to put the hoodie back on. So I just tied it around my waist, which in the long run was a good idea.

I really don't know who thought it was funny to put water on the floor to I could slip and fall on my ass, but I did and there was water all over my hoodie, and thankfully not my pants. "Smooth." Jinxx laughed and I got back up. "Oh, look. Very mature Maria." A very girlish voice taunted from down the hall. I rolled my eyes and took the hoodie from around my waist and threw it in my backpack. "Let's get out of here." And I took Jordan's books as well.

I dropped her books off in her car and we went to Andy's house. She was probably still asleep, so I didn't want to bug her. We ate and they practiced for the remainder of any school hours. And just for me, they played every song. "I like Heaven's Calling quite a bit." Andy smirked. "Why thank you." "Andy's also working on an acoustic-" Jinxx had a pillow shoved royally in his face by Sandra." "It feels weird not playing with Jake." I shrugged. "Sorry can't comment or speculate." Ashley smirked and tossed me a guitar.

"Give a whirl I wanna see how good you are." I shook my head. "I'm really not." Andy rolled his eyes. "Babe, you can play Bat Country and Beast and The Harlot all the way through. You're good." I shook my head. This was just stepping out of my comfort zone. "Fine just Gunslinger then." He pressed and sat on a chair.

I sighed. "Will it get you to stop pushing me?" he nodded smirking. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a nearby capo. "Oh, my god, she's going to actually play." Jinxx gasped and plopped on the couch across from me. "Yes, dipshit now lemme think." The Andy's mom knocked on the door and came in. "And she ruined." Ashley mumbled. "You. Upstairs." She pointed to Andy. He gulped and held up one finger, saying he'd be right back.

I honestly felt scared for him, so I set the guitar down and crept around the stairs, hearing only bits of their conversation. "I…..won't….promise." then a long silence. And he was coming back downstairs. I bolted from the door and fell back in my chair grabbing the acoustic. Then the door opened again. "What happened?" he raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." We all chorused smiling.

* * *

**(A/N: bwahahahahahaha! i am mischevious. ;) anyways, please review, it would bring me loads of joy and Panorama is writing the next one as i speak, so peace and lae bro-ha!) *I love DesandNate* xP**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: holas! okay here's the next installment, :3 i like this one, but then again i like everyone she writes, they seem so much better than mine, but anyways, hope you guys enjoy, i'll probably post the next one later tonight or tomorrow, depends if i have time. :)**_

* * *

_

_Jordan _

"I just can't believe you, Jordan," my dad said for the millionth time today.

See, I didn't stay home because I was sick, I stayed home because my dad made me. This morning he came into my room, using a key because I locked my door, and he caught Jake and I making out. Then my dad yelled, a lot, and made Jake go home. Then my dad brought me upstairs and he's been lecturing me all day.

"Why?" my dad pressed, "why would you want to be with him?"

"Because I love him!" I screamed, "Jake Pitts is my everything dad, he's caring and sweet and really amazing once you get to know him. But just because he's emo you don't like him. Give him a chance, dad."

"Never," dad growled, "and I'm forbidding you to see him anymore. And if I do find out that you two are still together," he smiled a wicked smile, "your little boyfriend might have a run in with my fist."

I gasped, narrowing my eyes. I didn't bother to say anything, because sadly, I knew he was going to do it. "I'm going into my room." Then I got up from the couch, running downstairs and going into my room. I grabbed my razor off of my desk, letting it cut into my skin.

"Jordan!" I turned around, seeing Jake look panic-stricken, staring at my wrist. I felt a pain and I looked down, seeing I sliced a vein. When I turned around the razor must of cut me.

"Shit," I swore, throwing the razor back onto my desk. I grabbed my coat, then took my car keys off of my pocket.

"Jordan, what are you doing? What's going on?" Jake worried, "why were you doing that?"

"I cut when I'm upset," I muttered, "and I have to go the hospital, either you come with me or leave."

"I'll drive you," Jake whispered, taking the keys out of my hand. He kissed my forehead, then helped me climb through my window.

~!~ *Next Day*

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked, when I pulled up next to his car. Maria had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest and her eyes shut. Jake got out of the passenger side of my car, wrapping his arm around my waist and leaning against my car.

"I wasn't sick yesterday," I muttered.

"Then what happened?" Maria asked, her eyes opening.

I watched as Jinxx's, Ashley's and Sandra's cars pulled into the lot, and I sighed. "Let's all skip our first class and Jake and I will explain then."


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: see? i try hard. ^.^ i win! i think...oh well, this is probably one of the shortest chapters ive written, b/c honestly i didn't know how far to go with this one, so i tried my best. :) so i hope you guys enjoy this. and btw, *woot woot* for chapter 30! i honestly don't know how far this story is gonna go, but maybe till like 40? idk we'll work it out and get back to you on that:)**_

* * *

___

Maria

I was scared, this morning John and mom were fighting about Kathy, and Anthony, and then Jordan wasn't really sick yesterday. To say the least, and put it mildly, I was close to a panic attack. My fingers were already locked and my breath was getting ragged. I was honestly expecting the worst.

"Let's head to the park." Jake said, and we all followed, my steps were short and quick, but I kept pace with Andy almost too easily. "Babe, you okay?" I nodded. I didn't really trust my voice at the moment. Then I plopped on a swing next to Jordan and she smiled at me. But it was wrong, it didn't reach her eyes. Then Jake started. "When I went to her house last night, to well, spend the night, we woke up early and her came in on us," Jordan blushed a deep red. "Well," he struggled for words.

Andy helped him. "Swallowing each other's mouths." Jake nodded and I smirked. Then I realized what was wrong with that sentence. "Oh, shit." Jordan nodded, "Then dad kicked him out and said I couldn't see him, ever again, and then I cut, and, and,-" she was struggling for words and I could see tears at the back of her eyes. I hushed her quietly and wrapped her in a small hug. "It's okay. It'll be fine, in the long run anyways." I added a small smile.

She hiccupped and I shook her slightly. "I don't like hiccups, that's how I know something's hard to swallow." Andy took a deep breath. I looked at him. Stress was clearly written al over his face and his fists kept clenching and unclenching. "What are we going to do about this?" Sandra asked, her voice small. I sighed. "Anyone have a free room to share?" Andy looked at me, so did Jinxx. "Sorry, nope." Jake, Ashley, and Sandra chorused. I looked at her.

"You could rent an apartment." I suggested. She shook her head. "My job won't pay enough, besides, I think I'll just bunk with Andy, until I have everything sorted out." I nodded, "Sounds good." Jake looked disappointed. "Can I talk to you?" I asked, he looked startled, but nodded and we walked to the swirly slide on the other side of the park.

"Why so glum?" I asked. He sighed and shrugged. "I feel bad that I can't help her." I sighed, "Wanna know how you can?" he nodded. "Be there for her, no matter how corny it sounds, she needs the support right now and know that she's doing the right thing at the moment." he nodded. "Then what?" I shrugged. "When we get ready for college, if we do go, I'll see if mom can get her a small apartment, it would be small, but it could support her till she gets on her feet."

He sighed and we went back, it seemed like another hundred pound weight was slammed on my shoulders. My footsteps seemed to stagger. "Maria? You okay?" Sandra asked, I nodded and fell on the swing, my head was swimming. "You sure babe? You don't look so great." I smirked. "Glad to know." he smiled slightly, "Didn't answer my question." I rolled my eyes, drowsily. "I'm dizzy, that's it."

"You also got shitty sleep." Andy added. I nodded. "Should we just call the day off?" Jordan asked. I nodded. "Head to my house, mom's helping Anthony learn to make cookies for his class." "Yeah, plus your covered for us that one day." I nodded, and we all went to the school parking lot, got in our cars, and went back to my house.

* * *

I had to admit, I was dead on my feet, so I had to have Andy carry me inside and mom excused us all, then we retreated to my room in the basement. "So, we just chill and watch movies?" Jinxx suggested. I nodded and pulled my pillow closer to me. "You have, like half of the movies you did last time." Sandra dead panned. I nodded. "Cause of that bastard I call dad." she nodded and popped in Edward Scissorhands.

We all seemed to get sleepy towards the end, and most of us fell asleep. Now I was struggling, Andy and Jordan were still awake. I blinked hard and glared at the screen. "Babe go to sleep, you need it." Andy said, then yawned. I shook my head, and followed his yawn.

Jordan rolled her eyes and my stubbornness and plucked up a random movie and popped it in. someone knocked on my door. I got up slowly and answered it. "Yes momma?" I yawned. She smiled kindly. "Honey, you all can go to sleep, John won't be home for another four hours." I nodded. "I think we're all getting there slowly." she pecked my forehead and went upstairs.

I shut my door quietly and froze when Andy was hogging my pillow and everyone else was passed out on the air mattresses and Jordan was leaning against the wall, it didn't look comfortable. I sighed and helped her up. "Come on, get to the puffy mattress. Then I'll let you go." she moaned in her sleep and Jake wrapped his arms around her.

I smirked, turned off my TV and laid down next to Andy. "Night love." he breathed in my hair. "Night." and then I welcomed sleep with open arms.


	31. Chapter 31

_Jordan _

"Thank you trying to find me an apartment," I said to Maria's mom the next day, "it means a lot to me."

"No problem, honey," she smiled at me, "I'll call you if I find something."

"Thanks!" I called, pulling Jake out of the house. Jinxx, Ashley and Sandra had already left this morning, Andy and Jake hung around. "So I'm coming home with you, Andy?"

"Yep," he replied, grinning. "This should be interesting."

"That just means their going to fighting all the time," Jake said to Maria, smirking.

"Not all of the time!" I objected, "Andy and I will be fine, as long as he does what I says."

"And as long as she doesn't cut, we'll be okay," Andy retorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him, rolling my eyes, then I turned to Jake. "You'll come over later, right?"

"Of course," he pulled me to his side, kissing me lightly. "Your mom won't mind, right Andy?"

"Nah," he shrugged, "she doesn't care that I go to Maria's."

"I guess we should go then," I stated, "I have to unpack."

Andy nodded, then murmured something to Maria, making her blush. He leaned down, kissing her softly, then pulled away getting into his car. I hugged Maria quickly, kissed Jake, then got into my car. Jake got into his car, heading for his house, while I followed Andy to his. Maria went into her house, but I could tell something was bothering her.

~!~

I heard someone knock on my door and Jake pulled away from my lips (he had gotten here about an hour ago) and instead he wrapped his arms around my waist, laying down.

"Come in!" I called.

Andy grimaced, walking into my room, "I'm glad I'm leaving."

"Why?" I chuckled.

"My brother and my sister sharing a bed," he muttered, "it's not right. Anyway, I'm going to Maria's."

"See you tomorrow," I waved, and he nodded, walking out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Love you," Jake whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"Love you, too," I grinned, kissing him once more before closing my eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

_Maria_

I shut the door briefly behind, I heard shouting upstairs, and Anthony was coving his ears on the couch. I gave him an apologetic smile and we went downstairs. I combed my fingers through his hair as he watched TV. How much longer could I keep him before Kathy came in and took him back to what he was going through?

I couldn't let that happen to him could I? I sighed, "Monster, I'm going to shower real quick okay?" he nodded and I slipped into the bathroom. My butterfly knife laid on the sink counter. I shook my head quickly. No, I had promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore. But what was keeping me sane still? Before I could register what I was doing, I grabbed the knife and pressed the blade into my arm. It felt good to cut again, but I wasn't proud of it.

I washed off the blood and climbed in the shower, I was panicking. What the hell was I thinking? Andy sure as hell wouldn't like knowing that I had just got back into this shit. It ruined my life before, I didn't want to go through it again. But it felt good to start again. Someone knocked on the door, "Yeah?" "I'll be right back, I'm heading to the store." "'Kay mom." and I got out of the shower and got dressed, watching, or at least pretending, TV with Anthony, my homework was the last thing on my mind.

I shook my head. Should I tell Jordan what I had just done? Would she tell Andy? probably, I had just made her tell everyone her problem, it would only be fair. I shook my head again, just keeping it to myself was okay. Something knocked on my window. I sucked in a sharp breath but opened it and forced a small smile when I saw Andy's bright blue orbs staring down at me.

"Ello, love." his British accent was horrible, but it was funny. "Hello, sorry it's kinda messy, he was excited about the show." I apologized in advance. He landed on the balls of his feet. He shook his head. "It's fine." and he locked my door and window. I laid down on my bed, pushing my books off and wrapped Anthony in a small hug.

Andy's warm breath was comforting, I felt safe in his arms, Anthony squirmed a little, but he fell asleep soon enough and I turned off the TV, seeing as they both were asleep and I just contemplated my thoughts to myself, until I fell asleep that was.

* * *

It was a hard day, Friday, meaning tomorrow would be the charity concert. I sounded so selfish, well to me anyways. I got ready quickly and we left for school. "Your really quite." Andy observed. I shrugged. "Really don't know how to fill the silence." he nodded and parked in the school parking lot. We waited for a little bit, then Jordan parked, then Sandra, then Ashley. Jinxx bounded up to me, wrapping me in an air tight hug. "Jesus!" I gasped when he put me down. "Your so tiny!" he crowed. I gave him a long hard glance. "Five pixie stix and three cups of coffee."

He smiled. "Your good." I shrugged and we headed to homeroom. Jordan stopped me and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow. "I know you enough to know something's wrong with one look, spill. Now." I sighed. "Hon, there's nothing, wrong. Yet. I'll tell you on my own time. 'kay?" she nodded and we continued to the classroom. Once we sat down, something wet splashed my ear. I let out a frustrated sigh and picked it out of my hair. Jordan gaped in disgust at the wet splodge called a spit ball.

"Nasty." she sighed. I nodded and chucked it back at the shooter. My arm wasn't very good, and I was aiming at the person with a straw, but I ended up hitting Jennifer instead. "Aw, shit." and I hid my face for the remainder of the class period. Jordan was snickering the whole time, I forced myself not to burst out laughing. Then I started humming, unexpectedly really.

I didn't recognize the song till Jordan stared at me. "Caraphernelia?" she guessed. I nodded smiling and we went on with our day. It was really boring to say the least, I couldn't force myself to eat, which earned me stares from both Andy and Jordan, and then art I just drew swirls and sharp edges. I kinda felt empty. Then I heard horrid music blasting from someone's car in the parking lot. It was a mixture of some poppy music and Ke$ha. I covered my ears and shoved my forehead into Andy's jacket. "Make it stop!" my brain was melting. He laughed. "Jordan, play Escape the Fate." she nodded and jumped into her car, and blasted her music just as loud, which got us dirty looks, but drowned out their music, which in turn made me happy.

She patted my shoulder. "Better?" I nodded and we all went to Andy's house, the boys practiced while me and Jordan did homework in her room. She was staring me down the whole time. "Okay, why are you staring at me?" she sighed and closed her geometry book.

"It's because you won't tell me what's wrong and I want to help." I nodded. "Well, can you give me time to at least tell everyone, so that way no one gets hurt that I didn't tell them?" she sighed. "I guess." "You guess what?" Jinxx asked walking in. "Nothing." we chorused. He smirked and sat right next to me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Nice try." I said with a smile. He frowned. "Dammit." "Stop flirting with my girlfriend." Andy shouted up the stairs. "Awwww! I was having fun though!" Jinxx complained, sarcasm seeping into his tone. Jordan sniggered.

I smiled and chuckled to myself as I worked on the equation again. "Stop being boring Maria! Come make cupcakes with me and Sandra!" Jinxx started pulling on my arm. "Dammit! Okay, but let me finish my homework first!" he shook his head. "Maria, that shit isn't due till next week." Jordan pointed out. I sighed. "Thanks." she smiled and Jinxx picked me, his patience running out, and set me down on the living room floor.

"Nice of you to join us, vampire." Andy teased, helping me up. "I don't sparkle. It's just down right disgusting and un natural." Jordan rolled her eyes. "Oh you wish you could, don't lie." "I wanna sparkle!" Jinxx shouted. We all shuddered at the thought. "Okay, let's go make cupcakes." I smirked and was followed by Andy and Jordan.


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N: just a quick update, then you can read. yes it's taking a while to update, but it's hard to find the inspiration to write for me...i'm trying though. i'm trying hard. so i hope you enjoy and leave a review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: even though i own my OC's i ,sadly, don't own Black Veil Brides**

_

* * *

_

_Jordan_

"Good Lord, Andy," I rolled my eyes, wiping the cupcake batter off of his face. "You're a walking mess."

"I thought that was you," Andy retorted, smirking. I growled, turning my back to him and staring at the oven. Jake walked over to me, pulling me to his side.

"Is everything set for the benefit concert tomorrow?" Sandra asked. Jinxx, Ashley and her were sitting at the counter. Maria was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen, Andy leaning against it, and Jake and I were by the oven.

"I guess," I shrugged. "There's still things to be done, but I can handle them tomorrow. The show starts at two, by the way, so everyone be there at eleven."

"So early?" Jinxx moaned.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Are you bringing Anthony, Maria?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "why?"

"Just wondering," I mumbled, "and now everyone knows to keep the cussing to a minimum." I turned around to glare at Jinxx and he laughed.

"When's he going home?" Ashley asked, "he's been here almost all month."

Maria sighed, "he's having some family problems so I'm keeping him with me as long as I'll be able to. Mom doesn't mind."

"I'm sorry," I frowned. I knew her home life wasn't the best, like mine, but I was still worried about her. Even more so now because she wasn't telling me what was going on. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, sighing when I saw she was just staring at the wall, not really talking. I was going to talk to her, but then the oven dinged.

"Food!" Jinxx yelled, jumping off of his chair and running over to the oven, opening the door and bringing the trays of cupcakes out. I laughed, forgetting my worries momentarily, and started to help him.

*Next Day*

"Hey guys," I greeted everyone, as they walked into the park. I set down the microphone I was busy untangling and Jake put down his guitar.

"What time did you guys get here?" Andy asked, yawning. "I'm not even awake yet."

I shrugged, "about an hour ago. There was a lot to do, I had to set up merch tables and work with the cords and stuff, and Jake worked on all of the technical stuff."

"Is there anything else that we have to do, or did you two take care of it all?" Ashley asked, impressed.

"Oh no," I laughed, "there's defiantly stuff for you to do. You guys have to have sound check, warm up, turn your instruments. Maria and I are going to set up some chairs in the back, just in case anyone wants to sit down during the concert, then we have to set up the stand that collects the money."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sandra asked, raising an eyebrow, "let's get to work people."


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N: If anything, you all deserve to shoot me twice with pebbles from a sling shot. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in about a month or two, my computer crashed from me reading manga on it, (That is the last time i'll ever do that), and then the internet doesn't work on it now, so i feel horrible to say the least. and im sooooooo sorry i've been busy with finals and everything too, but i got out recently, and now i'm doing my best to make up for it. :) so i hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

_Maria_

Overall, our work was cut out for us. But somehow we managed to set up some hundred chair towards the back, and the money stands were almost all around the perimeter of the stage, we covered almost everything, save for behind the port-a-toilets. We didn't wanna go anywhere near there. Once that was done, we settled down on the grass watching Andy, Sandra, Ashley, Jake, and Jinxx mess around on stage.

Andy would often wink at me, making me smile, and Jake and jump around to keep himself up. Jinxx was just running on Pixi Stix. It was quite terrifying. There was actually a time where he strummed a chord wrong, started cussing wildly, (I had to cover Anthony's ears), and almost threw his guitar offstage.

"Oh my god." I laughed after that was done. Jordan started laughing hard and so did Sandra. Andy just froze, blinked, patted Jinxx's head, (his very fluffy head, he super teased it today), and gulped down some coffee before Jinxx took the cup and went back to shouting random things into the mic. It was quite the scene until one o' clock rolled around.

I groaned when Jordan helped me get up, wincing when she squeezed my wrist, and we set up about two or three different drink stands along with assigning random "cooks" or whatever, to which shift and shit like that.

I was tired, and the concert hadn't even started. "Please tell me we don't have to man the merch stands." Jordan smiled and shook her head. "Today we just stand and enjoy the show, people volunteered to man them." I all but tackled her in a hug. "Thank you!"

She started laughing. "I didn't know you hated it _that much." _I shook my head. "I mean I love publicizing my boyfriend's band, don't get me wrong, just we already did a lot of work, you a lot more than me, and adding that on top would just make me more tired." I was actually surprised she was still on her feet.

But I sounded super lazy and complainey, I wanted to say something about it, but I didn't want to embarrass myself further, and then sound ungrateful for everything. So I tried saying this; "Sorry if I sound lazy and complainey. I'm really grateful you guys came up with this and I'm just tired and yeah."

She smiled and looked at me with comforting eyes. "You're perfectly fine Maria. I understand that you're tired, hell I feel like I'm about to pass out on the grass, it sounds really comfortable, and it was the least we could do. You let us stay over and I'm a little more than sure that Andy would take a part time job with you had we not come up with this."

I smiled. This girl was an Angel sent from heaven. She knew what to say and she was amazingly nice. Then she started laughing. "But don't expect them to not want a cut of the money." I started laughing, I expected they would want some anyways, they performed, they should at least deserve a fair deal of it in my mind.

So did Jordan, she worked hard to put all of this up. My thoughts were literally torn from me when people started swarming in at 1:55 and separated me and Jordan. And I'm sure that the band was getting ready backstage. So needless to say, I was more than lost.

I was starting to panic, so I headed to one of the merch stands. Jordan wasn't there. But there were some very ungrateful people here that I didn't want here. I turned my back before she could recognize me and bolted to the stage. I'm sure Anthony was with Andy anyways because he was sitting on the stage when we went to go check on some last minute things.

I was absolutely terrified. I swear I was minutes away from a panic attack. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I screamed really loudly. "Jesus babe! I thought Jordan screamed loud." I threw my arms around Andy. he was honestly a life saver, I felt my heart rate start to slow down. "Where's my Monster?" He laughed. "He's enjoying Jinxx's sugar backstage, now come on, Jordan was starting to freak out too."

Then he started leading me through the crowd backstage. I was actually having a good time until the crowd had separated us all. It freaked me out a little more than a lot. Anthony was having a giggly good time with blue sugar powder around his mouth, which looked goofy I must admit, and Jinxx was sitting there pouting. Jordan covered me in a hug when I came in behind Andy. "Jesus! You're just like a little kid at the mall! Don't do that to me!"

I smiled. "Aww! I love you too honey!" Jake and Andy started complaining. "What about us?" Jordan rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Jake meet my secret lover." she stated in a very sarcastic and joking tone. I laughed and Jake made a face. "Whatever I know you love me more." whoa, when did she say she loved me more?

Andy hugged me from behind. "I love you, you know that right?" he had a mischievous grin. "I dunno, I don't remember the last time you showed it." I raised an eyebrow. "Really, I thought I made it very clear right before we left."

Jordan plugged her ears, along with Anthony, "Tell me when they're done smooching!" He announced loudly. I laughed at that. So did everyone else. I walked over to him and tried pulling out his hands. He started giggling madly when I was failing. I groaned and started poking his tummy and sides for a ticklish spot. He squealed when I found one.

"Ha!" and I picked him up and rested him on my hip. Andy kissed my temple and they headed out onto the stage. They opened with Knives and Pens, and Jordan, Anthony, and I watched from side stage happily. This here was my family, and I was way more than happy with what I had. Which was probably the most amazing thing ever.

* * *

**(A/N: review please? I posted an apology at the top didn't I? If I didn't...FML**


End file.
